Philippe
by vonny25
Summary: Based on the 1998 movie The man in the iron mask. Alternative time line. What if D'Artagan found out about Philippe years earlier. The story is mostly about Philippe, D'Artagnan and Anne. I do include all the other characters and some new ones.
1. Chapter 1

Phillipe

The queen mother was in the chapel weeping and praying for her youngest son as she did each night. Louis had told her that the boy in the iron mask would not last much longer as the guards told him he was very sick, and not eating. He refused to let her visit him, even after she begged on her knees.

D'Artagnan entered the chapel, and was surprised when Ann flung herself in to his arms shaking, and weeping. He held her close to him and rubbed her back, after a while she looked at him with sorrowful eyes, and told him, "D'Artagnan I hope you will forgive me, but I cannot keep this from you any longer." They both kneeled, and she said, "The day that Louis was born, a second baby was born a twin. The King told me that he had died, and I believed that for many years. Three years ago on his dead bead, he confessed he was still alive, and living with a family. I wanted to bring him to the palace, but Louis ordered him imprisoned, and his face covered with an iron mask. Today Louis finally told me that Phillipe is in La Bastille, dying of illness, and hunger. Please help me." The face of D'Artagnan reflected how shocked he was, he took the hand of Ann, and said with mild reproach, "Ann you should have told me as soon as you found out, but it does not matter now. I will do my best to get our son out of that horrid place."

Later that night D'Artagan was in La Bastille talking to the governor of the prison. After much negotiation, the governor agreed to help him for a generous amount of money, and some of Ann's jewels. He followed the jailer through a narrow hallway that had cells at each side, with men dressed in rags some moaning or screaming from sickness, and madness. The stench was almost unbearable. The guard guided him down a narrow stairway, and started opening heavy doors. The basement was cold, humid, and the air stagnant. Finally, he opened a heavy door, and both entered the dark cell. The jailer had a torch, and raised it so they could find the boy.

D'Artagnan let his eyes adjust, the room smelled of human waste, illness, sweat, mold, and other terrible scents. He stared looking around the room, and he called softly, "Phillipe". Phillipe emitted a grunt more like that of an animal, and D'Artagnan walked towards him. Tears started forming in his eyes when he saw the emaciated, naked body of his son, lying in fetal position on the cold stone floor. Seeing the iron mask on him, made him gasp in horror. Then he noticed the boy was trembling, and trying to get a rat of his grimy body with his dirty bony arms.

D'Artagnan kicked the rat of his son's body, and kneeled by the child. He softly put a hand on the boys bonny soiled shoulder, and told him, "I am taking you home Phillipe, please hang in there son". The boy emitted a whimper, and shook in fear trying to protect his head with his wasted arms. The knight, took his cape off, and wrapped the filthy, stinky, and gauntly body of his son with it. He tried to comfort him by holding him close. The jailer came with a hammer and a chisel. While D'Artagnan held the trembling boy firmly, the governor started chiseling the lock off. Phillipe squirmed and screamed, sounding like a wounded beast, the loud banging sound magnified by the metal mask, was an almost unbearable torment. Finally, the coursed contraption lock broke, and with great care, his father took it off Philip's head and face. D'Artagnan, was pleased to see the face of his son appeared unharmed, he gently moved the greasy strands of tangled hair, off Philllipe's face, and then picked the child in his arms. He kissed his dirty head, and his grimy forehead, as he said, "Shh… Phillipe you are safe now." He could not explain it, but the love he felt for Phillipe was as strong as the love he felt for Louis, even if he had just met him. He could not believe his fifteen-year-old son, had spent 3 years in that sordid place. The lad was extremely undernourished and way too small for his age. He asked the jailer, "Why was the boy naked?" The man answer with indifference, "orders from the king."

D'Artagnan followed the jailer until he was out of La Bastille, and mounted his horse holding his feverish child close to him, ignoring the stench of his son's body. The governor went back to put the mask on a dead body that he locked in Phillips cell. With the money, and jewels received from D'Artagnan he would be able to have an early retirement.

The musketeer galloped in the cover of the night to Athos cottage in the country. When he arrived there, he found his friend waiting for him. Athos asked, "How is the kid doing?" D'Artagnan answered with a worried voice, "My son is little more than skin and bones, he also has a fever, and a few rat bites on his body." He did not continue as he heard a soft whimper from his son followed by the word "water". Athos went and filled a cup with water, and helped Philip to drink while D'Artagnan held the child on his lap as if he was a baby. Philllipe drank eagerly, grunting in between drinks.

Athos said, "I have hot water ready, let me fill the tub so we can bathe the boy". A few minutes later Phillipe was lying in a tub of hot water, at first, he screamed in fear, but then started to relax as his father, and Athos scrubbed away the filth of three years from his body and hair.

D'Artagan wrapped the emaciated body of Philleip in linen towels, and dried him. He felt rage when he realized his son was full of bruises in different stages of healing. No wonder the boy could barely move. The skin of his son was very dry and rough; his head a mated mess of dull, brown hair. The face of the boy was haggard, his eyes sunken in the sockets, and surrounded by dark circles from lack of sleep, prominent cheekbones, hollow cheeks, and cracked lips. He could see all the bones in the boy's body, and it was painful to watch him take shallow labored breaths. He quickly dressed him in a nightshirt, a hand me down from Louis that Ann had given him. Then he examined the bites on the child's body, there was one on his right leg, one on the front of the ankle; another on his left buttock, and one more on his left forearm. He put honey on the sores, and wrapped them with pieces of linen. Then he covered Philip up with a blanket.

Athos came in with a bowl of broth for the lad. D'Artagan propped his son up on pillows. Phillipe opened his eyes, and looked at him with eyes full of fear, and despair. He told him, "I bet you are hungry my son, I am going to give you some broth." The lad opened his mouth eagerly, and within minutes had devoured the bowl of broth. He timidly venture to say, "Thank you". D'Artagan said, "You're welcome", and kissed his forehead, he thought he saw a hint of a smile on his son's face.

D'Artagnan noticed Athos was already a sleep, and after helping himself to a bowl of soup, he laid on a cot that his friend had put near Phillipe's bed. He did not get much sleep however, as the fever of his son came back with a vengeance. He spend the night cooling Phillipe off with water compresses, and giving him sips of water and broth. He spoke to him softly to try to calm him down, as the boy grunted, and whimper frequently, while holding his head with both hands. He ended up holding him in his arms, and singing to him in a low voice. That worked best to calm Philip down.

Finally, Philip went in to a more rest full sleep in the early hours of the morning, and his father laid him on the bed. D'Artagnan woke up to the smell of fried ham and eggs. He joined his friend at the table. Athos said, "How are you doing my friend?" D'Artagnan put his head between his hands trying to think of a proper answer. He said, "Angry because my son has spent 3 years in a prison, without committing any crime. He is just a child, and he has gone through more misery that what I can comprehend. Worried for his well being, it seems like prison broke him. Disappointed that Louis would do something like this to his own brother. I go from being angry with Ann for not telling me as soon as she found out, to wanting her with me so she can see that Philip is finally safe, but I'm afraid that seeing him in this state would devastate her". Athos put a hand on his shoulders friend, and said "one day at the time D'Artagnan, concentrate on Philip he really needs you. I took the liberty of calling a healer from the Jesuits, I did not give him any details, and he promised to keep everything in secret".

As soon as D'Artagnan was taking his last bite he heard a terrorized whale coming from Philip, he ran to him, and found him sitting in bed with his back against the wall holding his legs with his arms and his head was reclined on his knees. He approached him, and said in a suiting voice, "Good morning Phillipe". Phillipe was scared to look at him, but he vaguely remembered this stranger taking care of him at night. He said in a barely audible voice scared of getting a beating, "Where am I?" His father responded with tenderness in his eyes, and his voice, "You are safe, my son, we are staying with a friend of mine, until I can take you away from all of this".

Phillipe looked at him remembering there had been a man in his life that took care of him, and called him son even if he wasn't. That gave him courage to ask, "Why do you call me son?" D'Artagnan was pleased to see that there was still a flame burning in his son. He smiled at him, and answered, "Because I am your father Phillpe, they'll be time to explain everything later, for now just know that, I love you with all my heart, and I am not going to let anyone hurt you again. I did not know about you until yesterday Phillipe, I swear if I had known, I would have fought for you."

Phillipe thought that maybe this man was telling the truth, he desperately needed to believe that this man would take care of him, and protect him. He looked at D'Artagnan, and smiled, he was so weak that he fell to the side, almost immediately the arms of his father were around him lifting him in to a more comfortable position, and covering him with a blanket. At that moment, Athos came in with a bowl of porridge. Phillipe looked at him with frighten eyes, and reached for the hand of his father with his bony hand for reassurance. D'Artagnan took the frail hand in his, and patted the head of his son reassuringly, realizing the lad had decided to trust him; he would not disappoint him. He looked at his boy, and said "Phillipe this is Athos my best friend more like a brother." Athos looked at the scared lad and said, "High Phillipe, I've known your father for a long time, you are like a nephew to me". Then he handed the bowl to his friend and left.

D'Artagan asked, "Phillipe, do you think you are up to eating porridge?" Phillipe said eagerly but softly, "yes". When his father gave him the first spoonful of porridge, the realization that he was free from the mask, hit him in its fullness, he could eat without problems now. He touched his face, turned to his father, and said with tears in his eyes, "Thank you for getting that cage of me, it was so hard to eat with it." D'Artagnan felt tears swelling up, he told the lad, "You welcome Phillipe, I would have gladly worn it for you, to save you all of that suffering." Phillipe said nothing but his features noticeably relaxed, he felt safe for the first time in years, he knew his father really meat it. He truly would have worn that mask for him. He knew that finally after all this years he had some one that loved him.

D'Artagnan had to coax Phillipe to eat all of the porridge and drink the tea, his stomach had shrunken so much that he could only eat a few bites at a time, it took him almost 2 hours to eat the porridge, and D'Artagnan was right there by his side feeding him, encouraging him with gentle words, and looking at him lovingly, in a way that no one had looked at him before, not even his former caregivers. When he finished eating he fell asleep exhausted from the effort.

D'Artagnan decided to take a nap with his son, as he was sure there would still be many sleepless nights ahead. He woke up when he heard Athos, and Raul's voice as they were eating their lunch; he joined them, and said, "Hi Raul, how are those fencing lessons coming along?" Athos answered on his son's behalf looking at the young man proudly, "He is going to be a better fencer than me someday". Raul said embarrassed, "He is exaggerating uncle, I'll be lucky if someday I'm half as good as he is." D'Artagnan had to smile, the love between Athos, and his son, warming his heart, he hoped Phillipe, and he would develop the same kind of relationship someday. Too bad, he would never know that type of relationship with Louis.

That evening D'Artagnan was feeding Phillipe soup with small pieces of pork, onions and carrots. Phillipe said, "This is the best food I've had in years, in prison they only gave me stale bread and water" His father patted his head and said, "I'm glad you like it, you need to eat well to recover your strength". At that time, Raul came in and announced the healer was there. The healer came and examined Philip. D'Artagnan felt bad for his son, when the healer lifted his nightshirt, as the boy was not wearing breeches. He needed to get proper clothing for Phillipe, who after all was not a prisoner or an abandoned child anymore. Phillipe was just happy to have the nightshirt to cover his body; he had been naked for the past six months, and felt much demined by the experience. It was hard to feel human when he was completely naked, filthy, his head and face encased in an iron mask, and the guards made fun of him, and called him gutter rat and freak, while beating him up. To him the nightshirt was a luxury.

D'Artagan accompanied the healer to the door, and paid him for his services, he came back to find Phillipe sleeping. After eating his dinner, and drinking a small measure of wine with Athos, he retired for the night. Again, he woke up when Philip started moaning and shivering with a fever.

A week later Phillipe's fever broke, and he had put a little weight on. He was now able to sit on his own, and feed himself most of the time. His gentle personality was starting to come out. D'Artagnan decided to carry him to the table so he could eat with them. The boy needed to start getting used to being around people as he was planning to leave to a more permanent destination soon.

Phillipe was feeling shy, and self-conscious. He had looked at his image in the mirror, and thought he looked like a starving pauper; he had to smile thinking it was a step up from a gutter rat. But his father, and his friends were well off people in his eyes, he did not feel worthy of sharing the table with them. But obeyed his father without complaining.

Raul welcomed him to the table, and sat near him, feeling compassion for the son of his uncle who had been through so much, and was 2 years younger than he was. He told him, "It's good to see you are getting stronger Phillipe, before long you'll be walking." Philip smiled and said, "I certainly hope so, I hate giving so much work to my father." Athos said, "Nonsense, a son never is too much work." Phillipe smiled at him, and nodded knowing that his uncle had good intentions. After Athos gave thanks to God almighty, the men, and their sons eat a dinner of bread, cheese, porridge, grapes and butter. D'Artagnan gave his son a very small serving of wine thinking it would help to warm him up. The boy was always cold to the touch.

After dinner, D'Artagnan decided to give Phillipe a bath to wash away the sweat from the fever, and get a clean gown on him. Philip said, "Thank you father in prison I never had a chance to clean up, it was hard living in such filth and stench."D'Artagnan said, "I'm sorry Phillipe, I really am. I'll try to make up for all of your suffering the best I can." Phillipe looked at his father and said "But it was not your fault, there is nothing you have to make up for. Knowing you are my father is enough to make up for everything." D'Artagnan said, "You have a noble heart Phillipe."

That night Phillipe started speaking in his sleep, in his dream the guards were beating him up, he mumbled, "No please stop, please I cannot take much more, I beg you stop hitting me." He sounded so frightened, and agitated that D'Artagnan decided to wake him up. He put and arm on his shoulder shaking him gently as he said, "Phillipe wake up, it is a nightmare you are safe." Phillipe woke up screaming, and his father hugged him. Unknown to them, Portho's had gone to one of the secrets exits of the palace to the exterior to take the Queen mother to see her son, and to say goodbye to D'Artagnan. Ann walked in to the cottage, but stop when she saw D'Artagnan hugging their son.

Phillipe started sobbing in his father's arms, between sobs he said, "The guards used to beat me up always father, they had fun watching my misery. If they were bored they beat me up, if I spoke they would beat me up, no matter what I got beaten by my guard, and his friends almost daily. I was always bruised and in pain. I had frequent headaches because of the pressure, and the weight of the mask. During the summer, the mask got so hot that I thought, my head and face would burn up, and the itch of the sweat on my scalp and face almost drove me mad. I could not even scratch myself. In the winter I was always freezing, especially this last winter when they decided to keep me naked. I shivered all the time, and try to warm up under the hay, but there was not enough. It was so hard to eat in the mask, and they never gave me enough food or water. I was always thirsty and hungry. Since they decided to keep me naked, the amount of food they gave me decreased, some days they did not even feed me. The bread was so hard, I had to bang it against the floor to try to break it in to little pieces that I could get in the mouth opening, chewing was almost impossible. Then they threw that rat in with me, and if it was hard to sleep before, it was almost impossible to get any rest, every time I closed my eyes, the rat would attack me. You came just in time; I was so weak, exhausted, and hopeless then. I did not know how much longer I could keep fighting that rat, I was sure it would eat me slowly, and I would die a very painful dead surrounded by laughing guards. Thank you for saving me, I owe you so much."

D'Artagnan had tears running down his cheeks, and was holding Phillipe tightly. The pain he felt hearing what his son had to go through was almost unbearable. He kissed his head, and was about to say something when he heard a muffled sob, he look at the door, and immediately recognized Ann. He was going to get up to hold her, and try to console her, but Ann put her hand up asking him to stop, and walked over to Phillipe. She sat on the bed of her son, tears running down her cheeks, her body trembling. Phillipe looked at her surprised that this strange woman looked so sad, and concerned about him. Ann saw the pain, and surprise in his eyes, and could not resist hugging him. She spoke to him softly while stroking his matted hair, "My son, my Phillipe, I am very sorry that you had to suffer so much. My boy I would have gladly suffer everything for you if given a chance. I love you my son" Phillipe could feel all the warmth and love coming from his mother. He put his cadaveric arms around her returning the hug, and asked softly, "Are you my mother?" Ann swallowed hard, and said, "I am Phillipe, and I apologize for not being there for you my son. But the king made me believe you were dead, and afterwards your brother would not tell me where he had you. I have prayed for you every day since your birth, especially since I found out you were a live, and suffering. I hope someday you can forgive me. As soon as I found out where you were I told your father, and he went to rescue you." Phillipe was silent for a minute, and then separated himself from his mother just enough to look at her eyes, he told her "I have nothing to forgive you for mother, it seems to me that you did all you could under the circumstances. I bet your prayers were the ones that kept my alive in prison." Ann Kissed his forehead amazed at the kindness, and love she saw in his eyes. Phillipe put his head on the pillow exhausted but smiling. With effort he reached for his parents hands with his bonny ones and said, "I am so lucky, to have both of my parents here with me, it's something I never dreamed off. The people that raised me told me I was an orphan. The Lord is so good to me."

Ann and D'Artagnan were surprised at Phillipe words. He had suffered so much, had been destitute all of his short life, and yet he thanked God for his good fortune. While Louis had everything, and was never satisfied or thankful. Ann cupped his cheek in her hand tenderly, and told him, "You truly have a pure heart my son." Phillipe smiled, looked at his parents, and asked, "How is it possible for a gutter rat like me to have such fine distinguished parents? And did I hear the King mentioned?"

Ann said, "Phillipe you are not a gutter rat, you are our beloved son. Yes, I did mention the King, the former king thought you were his son, and the current King is your twin brother." Phillipe was shocked; his twin brother was the king? How could that be? D'Artagnan noticed his confusion and said, "Son you and your brother were born out of love, but your mother is the Queen Mother, and I am a humble musketeer. Our love is forbidden, and we could not tell the King. Your brother Louis knows nothing about it."

Phillipe was still confused he said to his mother, "How can your majesty be my mother?" Ann kissed his gauntly cheek and said, "very simple because you are part of me, I carried you for 9 months, gave birth to you, and my blood runs in your veins the same as the blood of D'Artagnan. Please never call me your majesty, I am your mother and nothing else, otherwise I'll have to call you your highness, after all, you are second in line to the throne of France."

Phillipe had to laugh, he said, "It is all so strange to me, that it almost makes me think that maybe I am still in my cell, and finally went mad. But I know that is not the case, because I can feel your kisses, and hugs so clearly; and I cannot be dreaming as I never have good dreams."

For a few minutes, the three sat in silence, looking at each other and enjoying each other's company. Ann hid her alarm at seeing how thin and pale Philip was. His hand was holding hers, and it was nothing but skin and bones. His arms looked like sticks, and when he hugged him, she felt all of his bones. His face spoke of constant hunger and suffering, yet his eyes were so compassionate and gentle, so different from Louis eyes, even if the color and shape was identical.

Finally, Ann broke the silence she retrieved a packet from the floor, gave it to Phillipe and told him to open it. Phillipe exclaimed, "This are the nicest clothes, I've ever seen!" Having a hard time believing that they were for him, he asked shyly, "Are they for me?" Ann smiled at him and said, "Of course Phillipe, I wish I had more time to have new clothes made for you, but all I could get were hand me downs from Louis." Her son replied, "I don't need nothing new, this are the best clothes I've ever had. Thank you."

Afterwards Ann insisted on combing Phillipe's hair, D'Artagnan was thankful, he had been delaying brushing his son's hair because he did not want to hurt him, but he knew it was necessary. Ann was so gentle that Phillipe went in to a light sleep while she worked the knots out of her son's hair. It took her 2 hours but the results were impressive. Phillipe's hair now was neatly brushed, and tide in to a ponytail. Even in his emaciated state Ann could see how much her two sons resembled each other, it scared her for Philips safety.

A couple of hours before sunrise Ann and D'Artagnan left to the palace. The Captain of the musketeers was going to present his resignation. Before leaving, Ann gave Philip a gold crucifix that she took from her neck. She explained it had been in the family for many generations, and she wanted Phillipe to have it. She fastened it around her son's neck and he said, "Thank you mother, I promise I will take good care of it, and always keep it near to my heart."

That afternoon D'Artagnan, Phillipe, Athos, and Raul got ready to start the long journey. D'Artagnan discovered Ann had manage to leave a small purse with money, and jewelry in it. It had a note that asked him to use the money, and jewelry to take care of Philip and himself until they were settled down, and not to be upset at her. He smiled, how could he be upset at an act of love and kindness from her?

D'Artagnan mounted his horse and Athos gave him Phillipe which he put in front of him. The group departed riding on three horses, after thanking Phorto's for his help


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,

If you read it, please review. Even a couple of words will do.

vonny25

Of course I don't own The man in the iron mask. Not the movie version or the classic by Dumas. I mean no harm and no copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

As they rode through side roads, and through the woods to avoid any type of encounter, D'Artagnan thought how hard it had been for him to present his resignation, he would miss Ann and Louis, but he needed to protect Philippe at all cost. Louis had been too busy to pay him much attention, and simply accepted his resignation, and dismiss him, as he wanted to go and be with his lady friends. It pained him to see how Louis was behaving. It seemed he had no morals.

He looked down at his sleeping son, and knew the boy was worth any and every sacrifice. It felt so good to be able to express his paternal love openly. He had only touch Louis a hand full of times, and never as a father. But it was different with Philippe, who was starved for love, and human touch. He could not resist pulling him closer to his body in a one-arm embrace.

They had been on the road for 5 days now, and they decided to set camp. They started a fire, and Athos put a couple of ducks that Raoul had hunted over the fire. They also put a pot on the fire to warm water for tea. Philippe was sitting near his father, and reclining on him. He was bundled from head to toe. Most of the clothes from Louis were still too big for him to wear, and fell of his frail body. He was still dressed in a nightshirt from Louis, but now was wearing breeches underneath; over the shirt, he was wearing one of Louis coats, and then a hooded cape from his father. He had socks on his feet, and an old pair of shoes that had belonged to Raul years ago. With his father's help, he was starting to walk a little, but still felt very dizzy and lightheaded when he did. After a few steps, he would be panting, and exhausted. His appetite was good, but still could not eat that much at one time. D'Artagnan feed him every two to three hours as recommended by the healer. He also cleaned, and dressed his sores every day applying the ointment the monk gave him, they appeared to be healing nicely.

Athos said, "When are we getting to the farm of your parents D'Artagnan?" His friend responded, "We should get there in a couple of days. I cannot wait to see my parents, and introduce Philippe to them. I also hope to see my sister, and her husband. Thank you for coming with me, and helping Philippe and I. There are no words to express my gratitude to Raul and you Athos." Raul said, "Don't even mention it uncle, that's what family is for, and I am enjoying it. I've never taken such a long trip before." Athos looked at his son adoringly and said, "Well said my son".

After dinner, D'Artagnan laid a thick wool blanket on the grass, and helped Philippe to lay on it. Then he laid at the side of his son embracing him, and covering his child and himself with a second wool blanket. He wanted to make sure that Philippe stayed warm at night, and the best way was to share his body heat with him. In a low voice, Philippe said, "I'm enjoying the trip father, I never thought, I would take a trip like this. Thank you." His father ruffled his hair. After a few minutes Philippe said, "mmm….father do you think my grandparents will like me? I'm afraid I'm too thin and ugly." D'Artagnan told him, "They are going to love you Philippe as much as I do. Yes, you are still very thin, but that is not your fault, it's a result of the maltreatment you suffered in prison. As far as your looks, I think once you put on a little more weight, you'll be at least as handsome as your brother is. Now go to sleep, and don't worry about things like that, everyone in the family will love you." Philippe said, "I'll stop worrying, and go to sleep." The travelers continued on their way to Gascony where the D'Artagnan family lived in the village of Ausch.

At noon, the group came to a small cottage, and they found an elderly couple at the entrance. After D'Artagnan dismounted, he took Philippe in his arms, and started approaching the couple he said, "Mother! Father! His mother Francesca, rushed towards him, and embrace her son and Philippe, she said, Sieur! Is it really you? I thought I would never see you again in this world! His elderly father Alexander D'Artagnan said, Oh! Son you makes us so happy, come in with your friends. . His father's vision had deteriorated, and he was almost blind. Once in D'Artagnan put his son on a chair, he proceeded to hug his parents. Then he said, "Mother, Father I would like to introduce you to my son Philippe." His grandparents approached him, and hugged him with tears of happiness in their eyes. His grandmother told him, "Philippe I'm very happy to meet you, I thought your father would never have children. I'm glad I was wrong." His grandfather told him "You have the eyes of your grandmother and your father, I'm, glad you are here. I'm happy I can still see your face even if it is blurry" Philippe said, "a pleasure to meet you Grandfather and Grandmother." After his grandmother fussed a bit more over Philippe, D'Artagnan introduced his parents to his friend Athos and his son Raul.

After the introductions, his mother asked D'Artagnan, "Is Philippe sick? He looks pale and tired." D'Artagnan responded, "He has been very sick mother, it be nice if he could lay in bed until dinner is ready." The elderly woman immediately went to get a bed ready for Philippe, and a few minutes later D'Artagnan, and his mother were taking the layers of clothes off Philippe, as the house was pleasantly warm thanks to the fire that was burning in the heart."

Francesca said nothing, as she did not want to cause a bad impression on her grandson, but was very worried when she realized the state of the lad. He would have to ask her son later. What had happened to the boy that left him looking like a skeleton and almost too weak to walk?

Philippe joined the rest for dinner, feeling self-conscious as he was wearing a nightshirt while everyone else was nicely dressed. He wished he could have eaten in his room or on the floor away from the family, as he still felt more like a dirty gutter creature than a human being. Years of abuse, isolation, torture, hunger, and humiliation were hard to erase. But soon he forgot about all his concerns, as his grandmother kept pampering him, and refilling his bowl with gruel and pork, until he could not eat anymore for fear of getting sick.

His grandmother insisted on tucking him in bed, she could not help but see the bandages on Philippe, she asked, "What happened to you my child?" Philippe said innocently, "I have a few sores caused by the bite of a rat, but they are healing well." His grandmother covered him with a blanket, and stayed there holding his bony hand, and stroking his hair until he went to sleep. She exited the room after kissing his forehead.

After Athos and Raul retired to their room, Francesca pulled his son, and her husband outside. They sat on a bench near the well. She asked, Sieur what happened to Philippe? I've never seen someone that wasted, and he has sores on his body that he says were caused by a rat biting him. D'Artagnan knew his parents would not betray them, so he told them everything, avoiding most details of Philippe's torments, other than the obvious such as starvation, and deplorable living conditions.

Francesca wiped away some tears discreetly, and told her son, "I am glad you brought Philippe home, he needs a maternal figure to help him heal. Since his mother cannot do it, I guess it is up to me." That night the elderly woman dreamed of jails full of rats attacking the innocent prisoners, and cruel guards that refused to feed the captives. She woke up determined to show her grandson love, and to feed him well, he hated the people that left him in such state. It hurt her to see the boy sick, emaciated, and with sores on his young body, as she already loved him more than she loved herself.

That morning the family and the visitors enjoyed a breakfast that consisted of fresh baked bread, butter, fried salted pork and grapes. Francesca made sure that Philp eat as much as he could possibly eat. Then she asked D'Artagnan to take the old rocking chair out so Philippe could sit in the outdoors, and get some sun.

While Philippe was sitting with his grandmother enjoying the warmth of the sun, and good company, D'Artagnan was talking to his father about the farm. His father told him, "I am too old to work the fields. Your mother still keeps a garden, and the rest we buy with the money that you have so generously sent us." D'Artagnan said, I am thinking about staying with you as long as it is safe for Philippe. I want to buy some land and start a vineyard; something tells me the weather is perfect for that plant. If you let me, I'll plant your fields, and grow all the staples that we need. Do you still keep animals in the barn?" The elderly man said, only a cow, a horse and a few pigs. The Musketeer said, "If that is okay with you, I'll buy a few more animals so we can be self-sufficient as far as food goes."

Later the Musketeer found out that his brother in-law had died in a farming accident a couple of years before, and his sister was doing the best she could to raise 5 children on her own. The kids were between nine and sixteen years old. The oldest being a girl. D'Artagnan paid a boy to go inform his sister about his return. Francesca said, "I better fix a big dinner, I bet your sister will be here in not time, wanting to visit with you."

As predicted Giana, the sister of D'Artagnan was there about an hour before dinner with her kids. D'Artagnan and his sister embraced each other, and he swirled her around they had been very close until he left to become a musketeer. After the introductions, they proceeded to eat a meal together. Philippe was a bit shy, but felt more comfortable with his cousins as they were dressed poorly, and other than the oldest girl the rest were barefooted. His 9-year-old cousin Genevieve was particularly friendly, and sat near him to eat the pork stew and warm bread. Looking at him she said, "I'm 9, how old are you Philippe?" He replied, "I'm 15 Genevieve. Thanks for sitting here with me, and keeping me company." She answered, "Your welcome, I can see you are sick, and I remember when I was sick it was nice to have someone to keep me company."

D'Artagnan went to bed that night worried about his sister, her and her children were barely surviving, he decided he would help her plant her land, good thing she had 3 lads that could help. As he was going to sleep, he heard Philippe's voice saying, "Are you awake father?" He responded "Yes, I am do you need something?" The lad told him, "You were right all of our family is very loving, and they seem to accept me. I really enjoyed my cousins they made me laugh. I like having a family, growing up I was very lonely, and I had no one my age to talk to."

The next morning at breakfast, his grandmother asked Philippe, "Who raised you my child?" Everyone was curious as not even D'Artagnan knew, he had not had time to ask the Lad. Philippe responded, "Apparently I had a wet nurse for the first year or so. I don't remember, and then they gave me to an older couple that had decided to live as hermits. They were good to me, and treated me as a grandson. We led a simple life, and eat simple foods. Lady Peronnet, made my clothes, and cooked the food that Sir Peronnet planted in the garden. As I grew older, I helped them to plant, clean and cook. Sir Peronnet took care of my education, and taught me to read and write, also Latin, Greek, and Spanish, rudiments of English, mathematics, and sacred scripture. I never understood why I had to learn all of that since I was planning to remain a hermit. Sir Peronnet told me it might come handy someday, and was very strict with me; I could not play until I finished my studies. Lady Peronnet thought me to pray and love nature; she was starting to teach me how to cook, as she said, if I remained a hermit I would have to cook for myself. But then one night men came murdered them, and took me to prison."

At that point, Philippe had to stop, tears forming in his eyes as he remembered the gentle couple savagely murder while praying. He lowered his head trying to regain control of his emotions. He fell the hand of his father on his shoulder quietly lending his strength. He took a couple of deep breaths, and looked at his father gratefully. After a few minutes of silence, D'Artagnan asked the boy, "Do you remember what you learned as a small child after being incarcerated for 3 years?" Philippe responded, "I think I do, going through my lessons in my mind helped me to stay sane. I was by myself in my cell for the first year, but then they threw a noble man with me, which eyes were removed as punishment. I helped him to eat and get around. We occupied our time with lessons, he taught me logic, history, and we practiced Latin and Greek. He was starting to teach me philosophy before he died after a severe beating ordered by the King. My imprisonment became harsher after that, as they said I defied the King's orders by praying with him while he died. I had no idea that the king wanted him to die alone, and even if I had known, it would have been a terrible sin to let him die without praying for his salvation. I guess it was a no win situation for me."

His grandmother said, "You are a good Christian my boy, I am sure God will reward you." His grandfather said, "He is a good Christian with too much education for a farmer, what is he supposed to use that for?" The boy said, "Exactly my point grandfather, but it did give me something to do in prison." D'Artagnan said, "I don't know Philippe I think Sir Peronnet was right, it might come handy someday." D'Artagnan was pleased that at least Philippe had received an education fit for a King, he would have to find a teacher for him to continue his education, but he would tell the lad at a better time. Letting him enjoy his freedom and his family for now. He would be eternally grateful to the Peronnet's who had thought Philippe morals, and formed his heart in to that of a caring loving person.

A couple of months latter D'Artagnan had bought some land that bordered with his father's farm and that had the river running through it. That would permit for him to irrigate his land, his father's land and his sister's farm. It had a cottage on it, and Athos and Raul moved in to it. They said they would stay to help D'Artagnan through the fall. Raul and Philippe were starting to become good friends as they both enjoyed nature. Philippe could walk now, and Raul accompanied him on some of his walks to make sure he was safe. The conversation between them came easy.

Philippe had put on a good amount of weight. He was still very slender but did not look like a skeleton any longer. He still was not strong enough to help in the fields, but helped his grandmother at home, and in her garden. That morning he was drawing water out the well for her. She kept fusing over him, and said, "Philippe you are pushing yourself too hard, I can draw the water from the well." Philippe smiled at her, and said, "I am feeling much better, and I've always been slender, but you are feeding me so well that I might just become fat by winter" His grandmother said, "That will be the day, and talking about food, I have some bread, and cheese waiting for you inside." The boy said, "I'll eat, as soon as I finish getting the water you need."

That evening D'Artagnan found Philippe knitting the dough for the next day bread, he smiled, as soon as the boy felt better it was almost impossible to stop him, he was working must of the time. He had talk to him about the need to recover, and out of obedience Philippe rested for an hour after lunch, and then after dinner until bedtime. He said Sir Peronnet had thought him that idle time was the devil's time. Philippe was very different from Louis who spend most of his time in pleasurable self-centered activities.

By fall Philippe had grown a lot and was just a few inches shorter than his father, his weight was normal, and he was as strong as any other fifteen year old. The clothes of Louis fit him perfectly now, but he rather wear the simple clothes his grandma made him, other than when they went to Sunday mass. He was now strong enough to help with the harvest.

That morning Philippe woke up early to draw water for his grandmother before she woke up, or she would try to stop him. When he finished he found his father awake and fixing breakfast quietly. They took their food and eat it outside not to wake the elderly couple. Then they went to the barn, and Philippe admired the black horse his father had bought him, he had been learning how to ride for the last 2 months, and felt pretty comfortable ridding his horse. His father rode on the wagon, and tide his horse to the side of the wagon.

That day they were harvesting onions, it was hard work, as it required bending over or kneeling and digging to get the onions out. Philippe took his shoes and socks off, and joined his cousins. He was wearing his harvesting clothes, and was not scared of getting himself dusty or muddy.

D'Artagnan told Philippe, "You look exactly like Louis, but he would never even dream of getting himself dirty. I'm not sure your mother would approve of you working so hard." Philippe said, "Why not after all I'm a D'Artagnan, and Grandfather told me our family has been farming for generations. I'm not like Louis, he is the King, and I am sure his responsibilities are much greater than mine are, I pray for him each day." D'Artagnan pat him on the back, and said, "Well then, Philippe D'Artagnan destined to be the best farmer of Gascony, just like his father Seir D'Artagnan and his grandfather before him Alexander D'Artagnan." Philippe laughed and gave his father a friendly punch on the arm before continuing to dig onions. His father smiled, and made a mental note to avoid comparing Philippe with Louis other than in his head.

After eating lunch, it was time for fencing lessons for the young men. The sun was too intense to keep working. Philippe and his cousins Michelle 14, Tangy 13 and Francois 11 were learning the basics of fencing from the famous musketeers, and Raul who was pretty good himself. Raul was thinking about seeking admittance to join the musketeers that winter. The young D'Artagnan was a natural, and was advancing at a faster pace that his cousins, his father was extremely proud of him. After a couple of hours of fencing, the men and the children went back to their labor.

At the end of the working day D'Artagnan, Philippe and their friends went to clean up and then Athos and Raul joined them for dinner. Francesca outdid herself with dinner, and used many of the recently harvested ingredients in it. Athos said, my good friends, I think soon it will be time for Raul and me to head back home, I will miss you, and probably will visit in the future. Alexander D'Artagnan said, we appreciate all the help you've given our family; I hope you know that you are always welcomed here. Athos said, Thank you sir, I consider your son a brother, and I was happy to help.

D'Artagnan and Philippe spend the next couple of days composing letters to the Queen mother that Athos said he would deliver personally. D'Artagnan traveled to the closest market to sell some of the harvest, while Athos stayed to guard Philippe.

Athos and Raul left with a wagon packed with grains, onions, carrots, turnips, and new wine in a couple of barrels. It took them twice as long to get home, but they were in no rush.

At the palace, the old musketeer requested an audience with the Queen mother, which of course she agreed to. She went as far as dismissing all of her servants and her personal attendant. Once alone she offered Athos tea and asked, "Did they arrived to their destination safely?" Athos said, "They did your majesty. I was with them until a couple of weeks ago, and I am happy to report that they are doing well. The boy is looking healthy and happy. He enjoys spending times with his cousins, and helping in the fields. His grandmother pampers him as a mother would."

Then Athos gave her a couple of letters. The Queen asked surprised, "The boy knows how to write?" Athos responded, "Indeed your majesty, it appears he received a good education until going to prison, and even in prison a fellow noble prisoner continued his education. He is very bright, I would say maybe brighter than his brother." The Queen said, "Thank you Athos for your service and loyalty." Athos responded, "Is my honor, and my duty to serve my Queen."

Ann sat down to read the letters in the evening. She started with D'Artagnan letter.

To my most cherished friend:

I have missed you more than I can say. I am happy to report that our charge is doing well. He is now physically healthy, and as tall and handsome as his twin. His heart is compassionate and loving. He was raised by some hermits of noble descent, and it appears they were good to him, and gave him an excellent education. He is naturally curious and very bright; he learns everything without any conscious effort. He has become my pride and joy. I think it would be impossible for me to love him anymore than I do.

I am doing well, and I bought some land that I am using as a vineyard. I am also planting my father's, and sister's land as her husband died tragically a couple of years ago. I miss my life as a musketeer, but I cannot complain; life as a farmer and specially as father has its own rewards. I hope you understand that it is impossible to stop the boy from working side by side with me, and his cousins despite his origin. Please don't be too upset with me, this winter I promise I will find a good teacher for him to continue his studies.

Until we meet again,

Always yours.

Ann held the letter close to her heart, and deposited a kiss on it, before folding it. Then she opened her son's letter. She was surprised by his elegant handwriting, which was so similar to that of Louis. They were alike in more things that looks. She wished the four of them could be a real family.

My Dearest Aunt:

How I wish that I could live closer to you and get to know you, but maybe someday. My father is taking excellent care of me, and I am happy to report that I am feeling better that I have felt in years. I have met my grandparents, and we love each other very much. My grandmother fusses over me all the time and pampers me; if it was up to her, I would spend my life in a rocking chair eating. Don't get me wrong I think it was hard for her to see me in the condition that I arrived in, and now she only wants the best for me.

I have eight cousins, and I am getting to know them, they are a lot of fun to be around. Father is teaching us fencing, is fun to have companions to learn with. My father bought me a horse, and he says I am becoming a good rider; I take care of my horse and brush it daily. I am also learning to be a farmer. I was too weak to help planting, but I was able to help with the harvest. We have so much food that father sold some of it at the market, and also acquired some chickens. He says he got used to eating eggs when he lived in Paris. I am also learning to milk cows, and make cheese from grandmother.

After we harvest the grapes, father had us put them in big wooden barrels, and my cousins and I stepped on them to get all the juice out, and make wine, it was so much fun, by the end we were covered in the purple juice. We played by throwing the grape waste at each other. Grandmother and aunt Giana got upset with us because they said we had ruined our clothes. They were right, I'll save the clothes to wear them next year for wine making. By the way, they were not the nice clothes you gave me. I only wear does for church.

I pray for you always and hope you are in good health.

Love,

Your nephew.

Ann smiled and wished she could see her son, but it was impossible without putting him in danger. She thought it was the price she had to pay for her sin.

* * *

><p>I appreciate the review by johnmurray2<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi,

I forgot to mention that is the first time I attempt a FanFiction in a different time period, also english is my second language. Ideas, suggestions and corrections are appreciated.

Please Review

vonny25

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The winter came to the meadows of France. D'Artagnan found a teacher for Philippe, his nephews and nieces. He was a former seminarian that had decided to get married, and now was a farmer, but supplemented his income by educating the very few wealthy people in the community. He was not surprised that the former Captain of the musketeers would want his son, nephews, and nieces educated. He had heard he was a man of means.

Philippe said, "Father why is it that I need to continue my studies, when grandfather thinks that I already know too much for a farmer." D'Artagnan told him, "What is too much for a farmer is not enough for a Fils de France." Philippe obediently sad, "You are right father", but then he could not stop himself from laughing, and said, "more like Fils de Bastille, I would say" D'Artagnan laughed with his son, amazed at the apparently endless capacity of his son to laugh at himself. He told him, "no matter what, you are not getting out of this, I promised your mother. If it is any consolation, your cousins will be studying this winter with you."

The professor went to the D'Artagnan farm three times a week for 4 hours. He dedicated two full hours to Philippe each time; as he was more advance that his cousins. They were using the cottage that Athos had stayed in as a school. Philippe helped him to teach his cousins, and that gave him a chance to use his knowledge, increase his confidence, and self-esteem. D'Artagnan accompanied his son to the cottage, and learned a lot himself from the good professor. Messier Stephan told D'Artagnan that Philippe obviously had been under the guidance of good teachers, and his intelligence was superior. He praised him for his dedication to the education of his son.

On a cold winter morning, the D'Artagnan family was enjoying breakfast. D'Artagnan told his son, "Philippe we are going to go to the woods today to get a tree for Christmas." The lad said enthusiastically, "I'll be ready in no time father."

D'Artagnan went to saddle the horses, and Philip was with him in no time. The older man had to smile at the enthusiasm of his son who was acting more like a six year old than a soon to be sixteen year old. He indulge his son, as he had lost so much of his childhood locked away in that horrid cell. The thought of his gentle Philippe being in prison revolt him. He had to get the image of his son laying on that floor half dead out of his mind. He smiled at the lad ruffled his hair, and told him, "Philippe, you are going to need your coat, and your hood it is snowing." The lad said "Oh! I forgot father. It is the first time in my life that I have proper clothing for the winter, and it is easy to forget. I am used to being cold." Then the boy took off running to get his coat and hood, not noticing the concern on his father's face.

Father and son rode through the meadow at a gallop, the boy was now a good horseman, and had complete control of his horse. Once they entered the woods, they slowed down, and started looking for a tree. They soon found a tree that was perfect for them, and dismounted, tying their horses to a tree.

D'Artagnan took an axe out of a leather pouch that was attached to his saddle, and said, "Philippe do you know how to use an axe? The lad said, "No, Sir Peronnet said I was too young to use one back then" His father said, "Come over here my son, you certainly were to young back then, but now you are old enough, let me teach you." The musketeer proceeded to explain, "First you place your hands firmly on the axe handle then we are going to cut the tree on the direction we want it to fall and make a wedge like this one going about 2/3 of the deepness on the tree, now I am going to start with the back cut we want it on the opposite side and about one inch higher than the front cut, we want to cut through about half the thickness of the tree but not all the way."

D'Artagnan demonstrated the technique to the lad and then asked, "Do you think you can cut down a tree to take to my sister?" Philip said enthusiastically, "I'm sure I can father." The boy took the axe from his father, and his father questioned him regarding the procedure once D'Artagnan was sure that Philip understood the basics he said, "You may start my son." He carefully guided the boy through the whole procedure until the tree fell.

Philippe had a proud grin on his face, and said, "I did it father! I really did it!" His innocent enthusiasm was contagious, and his father patted him affectionately on the back and told him, "You sure did son, I'm very proud of you. Now come over here we should eat before we go back." They sat on a large fallen tree and the musketeer took slices of bread, and a chunk of cheese out of a pouch as well as a bottle of wine.

They started eating in silence and after a while D'Artagnan asked, "Philippe, if you did not have a coat or a hood when you were living with the Peronnet's then how did you keep warm in the winter?" The boy thought about it and said, "Lady Peronnet made our clothes out sackcloth from the wool of the goats we had. I wore a large shirt more like a short tunic and breeches. In the winter Sir Peronnet made me wooden shoes, when I went out I covered myself with my blanket, and I was warm enough. During the summer, they allowed me to run around in my breeches if it was very hot, if it got cooler I would put my shirt on. I certainly had nothing as the clothes that mother gave me, not even as good as the ones that grandmother makes me from the wool, linen and silk you buy. Sir Peronnet said we should not be that concerned about clothing."

D'Artagnan smiled at his son, the boy certainly had a very humble early childhood, but obviously, he had been happy with the Peronnet's, and that was most important. Unexpectedly Philippe hugged his father, almost knocking him off the tree branch, and said, "Thank you father for getting me such nice clothes, and shoes. They are very comfortable and warm. Not itchy like the sackcloth ones. I never dreamed of having such nice things, as you are giving me. But to me the most important thing is being with you, I've never had someone that loved me as you do. I want to tell you that I love you very much, and consider myself extremely lucky to be your son. I don't care if I have nice things or not, all I want is to have your love."

The musketeer embraced his son, and ran his hand over the lad's hair, he told him, "Philippe I am the lucky one having you as my son. I never dreamed of having such a close relationship with my son, nor did I know that being so proud of your child was possible. You have changed my life for the better; my only regret is not having known about you earlier to save you all that suffering. I would have loved to have you since you were a newborn, but since that cannot be, I'm thankful for each day we share. I wish I could give you even nicer things, as your brother has. But it helps knowing that you like what you have. You are my joy and pride Philippe. The love I have for you is endless and unconditional, always remember that."

They remained in the embrace for a while longer enjoying the closeness, and love they felt for one another. After they broke the embrace, they continued eating, and drinking wine from the same bottle. D'Artagnan told Philippe how he use to go with his father each winter to look for a Christmas tree.

Slowly Philippe's mind and soul were healing with the love of his father. The demons that hunted him were slowly leaving. The lad was no longer worried about going hungry and thirsty, or being cold and sick with no one to help him. He started accepting the fact that he had a nice house with a family that loved him. Philippe no longer jump in fear each time someone got close to him, he knew his father would not let anyone hurt him. The boy was enjoying human touch again, now that he received hugs and kisses instead of beatings. Philippe was starting to see himself as a human being again, and his capacity to love already naturally big was growing even larger.

As they were ridding toward his aunt's cottage a group of armed men started following them. D'Artagnan told his son, "Philippe I want you to gallop as fast as you can, and don't turn back no matter what you hear." Then he cut the trees that the horse were pulling off and let them fall. The boy started doing as his father said, but then turned around, and stop when he saw his father surrounded by eight men. He saw the men, and his father dismount. His father valiantly confronted them, and rapidly disarmed, and wounded two men, then a third one. One of the men took a musket out and pointed it at his father; his father was able to disarm the man but the bullet gave him a superficial flesh wound on the side of his right leg. Philippe started galloping towards his father who was able to use his own musket to get rid of other three men. Philip got rid of the last man when he wounded him with his sword. His father was able to get back on his horse, and they both took off forcing their horses to gallop at maximum speed until they were at their cottage.

The wound of D'Artagnan was superficial but painful. Philip help his father to dismount, and then supported him as they walked to the cottage. To say the lad was worried would be an understatement. He felt like his whole world was collapsing once more; the only thing that kept him going was the need to help his father. Once inside the house, D'Artagnan went to his bedroom, and Philip helped him to take his outer clothing off, Francesca was already preparing hot water to clean the wound. After Francesca cleaned, and bandage the wound she gave her son wine to help numb the pain.

Philip was looking at his father with a frighten face. D'Artagnan told him, "Come here Philippe, and take a sit." Philippe sat in a chair close to his father thinking that maybe he would reprimand him for disobeying. But he felt it would be well worth, as he could have not abandon his father. Instead, D'Artagnan took his hand and told him, "You did well Philippe, I am proud of you, even if I am concerned that you did not obey me, and put yourself at risk. But I understand what I asked you to do was impossible, you had to obey your heart. Now don't look that worried, it's a superficial wound, and it should heal in no time." The musketeer knew his son was still in shock, he continued, "My son, the horses need to be tended to, I count on you for that." The boy said, "Of course father, I will go and take care of them immediately." Brushing the horses, drying, and feeding them helped the boy calm down.

The next morning D'Artagnan open his eyes to find the head of Philippe reclined on his bed with a rosary in one of his hands. The pride he felt was indescribable, how he wished someday Louis would give him a reason to be proud of him. He decided to close his eyes, and went back in to a light sleep that came to an end when he felt Philippe lifting his head. He smiled at his son, and told him, "You should go to your bed, and get some rest." The boy smiled seeing that his father was better and said, "I had enough sleep, let me go, and get you breakfast."

A few minutes later Philippe came back with a plate piled with eggs, fried ham, and buttered bread as well as a glass of wine. The boy started to feed is father, but D'Artagnan told him, "I can eat by myself Philippe, now why don't you go, and get yourself some breakfast." He did as his father told him but was back with his plate in no time, and eat quietly by D'Artagnan, he was determined to stay by his father's side until he was well.

After Breakfast D'Artagnan decided to try to walk. Philippe helped him, and he leaned on him as he carefully walked around the house. They noticed Alexander and Francesca were gone. They assumed they were probably milking the cows. But returned a half hour later with the local physician who examined, and cauterized the wound of D'Artagnan. He gave the musketeer an ointment and instructions of how to take care of the wound. He said to call him if he developed a fever.

D'Artagnan paid the doctor, and ask him to report the thieves to the authorities. The governor of the town gathered a few men, and went to retrieve the surviving vandals, and remove the body of the decease. They were wanted men, and D'Artagnan had been in his own land with every right to defend himself.

Later that day after the musketeer heard the men were off his property he told Philippe, "Son I want you to get the wagon ready, we are going to go, and get our Christmas trees, and check on your aunt to make sure those vandals did not harm her." Philippe was going to protest, but seeing the determined look on his father's face he simply did as told.

A half hour later Philippe was lifting the trees in to the wagon. D'Artagnan realized that the boy was getting very strong and muscular, probably as a result of good food combined with farm work, and the fencing and riding lessons. There was little physical evidence left of the starving boy he had rescued almost a year ago. But his heart was as gentle and pure.

They rode to Giana's cottage, delivered the tree, and stayed to drink tea, and eat a few pastries Giana had made. Philip went off to be with his cousins. Michelle the boy closets to his age told him, "I wish I would have been there to help you, and Uncle with those thieves'" Philip told him, "We could have used your help. I also wished you would have seen how father handle those men even if he was outnumbered." His cousin said, "Your father is a legend, one of the four inseparables. You are lucky to have him. I wish my father was still alive even if he was not a legend, and knew little about swordsmanship." The mood became somber for a while, and then Philippe said, "Loosing loved ones is very hard, it can take a long time to recover. But I think that as long as we remember them, there is a piece of them living with us."

At the kitchen, Giana was telling her brother, "I don't have enough words to thank you. Last winter was very hard, and we had to skip some meals. This year however we have so much food that I don't think we will be able to eat it all. Also, my children have nice warm clothes, wool stockings, and leather shoes. They are even learning how to read and write like the rich. God Bless you brother."

D'Artagnan said, "Don't forget you and your children worked hard for what you have. And what type of brother would I be if I did not help my favorite baby sister?" He smiled at her and said, "I love your children almost as much as I love my Philippe; it's a joy to help provide for them. Your husband was a good man, and I am sure he would have done the same for my son." Then he kissed her hand gently, and his sister told him playfully, "You are no longer in the court brother, start acting like a farmer." They both laughed. The mention of the court made D'Artagnan think about Ann he missed her terribly even if when he lived at the palace they rarely were able to speak, but he could see her daily even if from a distance. He wonder about Louis hoping he would still become a King worth serving.

Later that week the family celebrated Christmas. Philippe was all eyes when he woke up to find the tree decorated with apples and pears. They attended midnight mass and eat all type of good foods, a guise, Christmas pudding made with breath, dates, wine and raisins, fresh baked bread, cheese, butter and wine. They attended the life nativity presentation, and did some caroling at their home. Then D'Artagnan started distributing gifts. He gave Philip a brand new musket, and his own sward, the boy was beyond happy. He gave his nephews their own swards, and the lads were very excited. Each of his nieces received a small silver cross with a leather cord. They put them around their necks right away. To his sister he gave linen, silk, and wool, for her to make a couple of dresses, and a new pair of shoes. His mother received a new spindling wheel and new shoes. He gave his father a bottle of aged wine and a new cane. His sister gave everyone wool stockings that she made herself. Their parents gave the grandchildren small sacks filled with dates, raisins and pine nuts. His mother made D'Artagnan a nice wool shirt for the winter, and Giana received a wool skirt.

Philippe kept admiring his sword and his musket throughout the day. He had already thanked his father to many times to count. D'Artagnan could not help but to smile at his son's happiness. He was easy to please.

Later that night after every one left, D'Artagnan sat with his son by the fireplace, he told him, "At the palace there is a Christmas ball each year. They serve the finest wine and the best foods. I hope that your mother is having a good time, she is not much for dances." Philippe asked innocently, "But Louis would not leave her by herself on Christmas, right?" D'Artagnan decided not to answer; he did not know how to explain the type of person that Louis was to his younger son. If he had not realized it after all that, the King put him through, what could he say to help him understand?

Instead, he asked, "How did the Peronnet's celebrated Christmas?" Philippe said, "A priest who was a hermit would come over to celebrate mass, and guide us in prayer. Then we would carol, and Lady Peronnet would serve cheese, bread with butter and honey, and a chicken, if we had one to spare." His father asked "what about presents?" He said, "They would give me a little jar with honey in it. When I turned 10, they gave me my own Bible. I was so excited, that I slept with it for the next month, until they discovered what I was doing, and they told me it was not respectful to do that. The old priest once gave me a cross he made, and I hanged it above my cot."

'

Philippe hesitated to continue and D'Artagnan said, "Is there something wrong Philippe?" The boy seemed shy, almost like when he first brought him home, and then walked to his room and came back. He told his father shyly while handing him something, "I made this for you." Philip sat down to observe his father's reaction, scared that he would not like his present.

D'Artagnan looked at the wooden carving of the horse that Philip made him; it was well carved and polished. He said, "Philip this is beautiful! You are very talented. I did not know you could carve like this!" The boy blushed, and was obviously pleased with his father's reaction. He told his father, "I learned from the old priest, and I was not sure if I could still do it, but I wanted so bad to give you a present that I had to try. "

D'Artagnan ruffled Philippe's hair and told him, "Thank you son, it means so much more because you made it for me with your own hands, and knowing how much you pushed yourself for me, makes me extremely happy, and proud of you. It is beautiful, you should continue carving." Philip had a big grin on his face. He said, "I'm happy you like it, I ruined 3 carvings before I made this one."

Once in bed D'Artagnan realized how much he meant to Philip, it must have taken him many long hours to make that beautiful horse carving for him. Of course there was the incident when he came back to help him with the thieves, despite the risk to himself. Feeling loved by his son had him feeling like the luckiest man on earth. Louis had never appreciate him, not even as a musketeer and his personal body guard. But no matter what he still loved Louis as any father loves his child. However, the relationship that he was developing with Philippe was the most important thing in his life at that moment. The love for his two son's was equal but the quality of the relationship was not.

A few days later, the family got together again to share the Kings cake. It was a beautiful family celebration, and Philip enjoyed every bit of it. He was thankful for the life he was living now, so different from his life in prison, even better than his life with the Peronnet's.

Later that day D'Artgnan noticed that Philip was lost in thought, he sat near to him, waiting for him to talk if he needed to. After realizing his father was there he said, "I was thinking about my fellow prisoners in La Bastille. I wish I could do something for them to be able to enjoy at least a little of what I am enjoying now. It makes me sad to think that they are probably cold, and starving, with no one to tell them a kind word. I don't understand why I am so lucky, to have you rescue me from that hell, while the others continue to languish there."

D'Artagnan put an arm around his sons shoulder, and kissed his temple. He told him, "My boy you are only a child, you committed no crime, and were unjustly incarcerated. I am glad I was able to get you out of there; you should have never been there in the first place. I think God could not tolerate that injustice any longer, and took you out of there himself. I am glad to see that you don't forget those that you suffered with, and that are still suffering. I think the only thing you can do for them is pray." Philippe nodded his head in understanding, and a few minutes later went to his bedroom where he prayed on his knees for the next hour on behalf of the prisoners of La Bastille.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Corrected version.

Chapter 4

The musketeer could not believe how fast time had passed. Today Philippe was turning 18; he looked at his son, and saw a handsome young man with golden brown hair, like the hair of Frances when she was young, blue eyes like his own. Well-built, and about the same height as him. He had grown a mustache, and a goatee that he stilled in the same fashion as he did. They hoped that would help hide his resemblance to the King. He was very proud of his son who was kind, and compassionate to others.

He almost forgot that Louis was be celebrating his birthday too. D'Artagnan wondered if Louis looked like Philippe, he had not seen him in 3 years, and even if he loved him dearly, he did not miss him as much as he did at first, he felt a bit guilty about it. However not seeing Anne was still very difficult, but necessary to maintain the safety of everyone involved.

The thoughts D'Artagnan were interrupted, when Philip approached him. He looked at his son with pride, and love in his eyes. D'Artagnan embrace his son in a respectful fatherly hug, and said, "Happy Birthday Philippe." The young man returned his father hug, and said, "Thank you father." His father told him, "I have the horses ready, and we can got to the lake to fish when you are ready."

An hour later, they had arrived to their destination, and were sitting on some rocks by the lake, fishing poles in their hands. They did not need to talk to enjoy each other's company. Philippe felt a fish pulling on his line, he pull on his fishing pole to fine a nice size fish. He removed it with ease from the line, and threw it in a wooden bucket with water. His father broke the silence saying, "Nice catch son. Are you enjoying your day?" Philippe smiled at his father and said, "I am father, how could I not when you took care of every detail to make this fishing trip especial." D'Artagnan said, "All I want is you happiness Philippe."

Philippe was silent for a few minutes, looked at his father and said, "I know father, since the day you recued me from prison I have been under your loving care. Sometimes I worry that you are so concerned about my happiness that you forget about your own." The older man smiled indulgently and said, "Seeing you are happy makes me happy, don't worry about me."

They continued in silence for a while until D'Artagnan removed a fish from his line. Philippe looked at his father and said, "Do you miss them?" The musketeer looked at his son and said, "I will always miss your mother, but even if I lived close to her our love is still impossible. I think about Louis on occasion, and I do miss him, but I never had a relationship with him, like the one I have with you Philippe. You are not only my son, but my friend, and my pride and joy."

Philippe almost felt guilty, he knew is father would never admit it openly, but deep down inside he knew that he preferred him to his brother, even if he was sure he loved them the same. He guilt diminished as he thought Louis had the preference of their mother. He didn't know how far that was from the true. The Queen mother loved them both the same, and it was very difficult for her to be away from him. She was willing to suffer through it only to keep him safe.

After a while Philippe said, "It seems like our vineyards are going to do very well this year father. I was thinking than instead of selling most of our grapes to wineries, we should start making our own wine to sell, it would be more profitable." D'Artagnan looked at his son and said, "That is an excellent idea. I would like for you to take care of that project, and your cousin Michelle can help you in case you need to interact with some one that might be familiar with your brother."

Philippe was very excited, even if he helped his father with the running of their farm, and large Vineyard as D'Artagnan had bought more land, it was the first time his father gave him a project of this magnitude. He said, Thank you father for your trust, I will not disappoint you. Seeing the grin on his son's face made D'Artagnan realize that he had done the right thing in giving Philippe more responsibilities, after all he was a man now.

Later that day his grandmother made Philip his favorite dinner which was pork stew and bread, all the family was there, and Aunt Giana made pastries with the help off Genevieve and Christine his cousins. They even invited the good professor and his family. The young people had fun dancing while the professor and his wife played the Violin and the flute. While they were dancing, Athos and Raoul came in. Christine ran to Raoul and threw her arms around him. He swirled her around, and then respectfully kissed her hand. They would find some time alone to really kiss.

Philippe went, and gave a hug to Athos, that the man returned the hug and told him "Happy birthday Philippe" The young man said, "Thanks uncle Athos, it is such a pleasant surprise to have you and Raoul arrive on my birthday." Raoul approached Philippe, and said, "Happy birthday, may the lord grant you a long life." Philippe smiled at his friend and said, "Thank you Raoul, I can see you are a musketeer living at the court." The young musketeer responded, "It is a shame that you cannot become a musketeer, with your skill, and intelligence." Philippe smiled at him and told him, "I wish I could. I would like to help to protect my brother, but he would probably think I was trying to kill him. I don't mind my toll in life, actually I quiet like it."

Raoul and Christine managed to slip out to share a passionate kiss behind the well, and rapidly made their way back before Giana would notice. Genevieve and Philippe offered to take over the music to give the professor and his wife a chance to dance. Philippe played the flute and Genevieve the violin.

Athos approached his friend and told him,"I am happy Raoul is finished with his duty at the war front; he made it back in one-piece and I am able to sleep well at night." D'Artagnan patted the back of his friend and said, "I'm happy too, you know how much I love your son. I don't know how you survived Athos you are a strong man." D'Artagnan shivered at the thought of having Philippe in such a dangerous situation, even if it was highly unlikely.

After visiting for a couple of weeks Athos and Raoul went back to Paris, it was obvious that the attraction between Christine and Raoul was growing. Giana thought they made a nice couple, and was hoping Raoul would not take too long to propose.

A couple of week later D'Artagnan, Philippe, Michelle, Tangy, and Francois were talking about the plan to start a winery. Philippe said, "I've been thinking about it, and I think first we need to build an underground storage room for the aging process, on top we can have a room for the fermentation process. We could use the old cottage for bottling." If we all help and hire a few workers, I believe it shouldn't be that expensive. In the meantime, we could look for an apprentice that is ready to work independently, to oversee the wine production. Father this is the budgeted, I believe is within our means. This year we will still have to sell half of our grapes."

D'Artagnan looked at the budget, and it seemed perfectly reasonable, he looked at his son proudly and told him, "Go ahead son I see the plan is a good one."

D'Artagnan and Philippe bought the necessary materials. They hired six men to help them. First they dig the basement, and then build a solid floor of oak on top of it. They made a large brick and stone room with a tile roof. Finally they finished the basement with walls of rock and plaster. The building was 15 feet by 25 feet. It had six glass windows with wooden shutters. It took them 2 months to finish the structure. D'Artagnan told Philippe in a joking tone, "The wine is going to have a better home than us." Philippe laughed and said, "At least for now, after all the wine will be much finer than us." D'Artagnan laughed, as well as his three cousins.

Pilippe and Michelle left to find a wine apprentice ready to take the next step. They knew where to go. D'Artagnan could not help but be concerned; it was the first time his son and his nephew traveled alone, but they were men now, good in swordsmanship, the use of muskets, and even were good with a bow and an arrow. He had to stay to start the planting.

While Philippe was away, D'Artagnan started thinking about the simple cottage they live in, it was spacious enough but he thought Philippe deserved a nice country house. He hopped next spring they could build a nicer bigger house. After all, they were able to sell a lot of the food they harvested in the market, and they always sold the grapes at a good price, now with the wine production, things should get even better.

Philippe and Michele decided to camp in the open that night. Philippe said, "I hope that Messier Lavern has an apprentice to spare." Michelle told him "Don't worry Philippe, if he doesn't, we will have to travel farther but we will find an apprentice that is ready to become a wine master." Philippe smiled at his cousin, who was more like bother, and said, "You are absolutely right, and it would be fun to take a longer trip."

The next morning the cousins heard food steps nearby, and withdrew their swards and muskets. From a bush the dirty face of a lad of about 10 appeared. The boy was very thin, filthy, barefooted, and dressed in rags. He said, "Pardon me Messieurs, but would you have a piece of bread to spare? Philippe could see himself in the boy, he smiled at him and said, "Come my friend have breakfast with us." The boy approached them, and said, "Thank you Messier, if it is not too much to ask, may I take the food to my father, and my sister." Philippe said, "What is your name?" The lad said politely, "My name s Jean Messier." Philippe told him, "Jean, bring your family, and we can all eat breakfast together."

Michelle looked at his cousin with amusement, there was no use in trying to change him, if he saw someone in needed Philippe always tried to help. That was why the town's people mockingly called their farm and vineyard, the vineyard of the sorrowful. Philippe had a talent for finding the most unusual farm hands; some were lame, others deformed or former prisoners, as well as beggars, and other destitute people. He had to admit that most of them were very hard workers, and were grateful for the opportunity; they went out of their way to try to please them.

A few minutes later Jean came accompanied by a middle age man that was dressed in rags, as Philippe looked him over he had to hold in a gasp. The man's right hand was missing as well as the thumb of his left hand. Then at his side the most beautiful woman he ever remembered seeing, she was young probably sixteen, had beautiful hazel eyes, light brown hair, long lashes, and a sadness in her eyes that touched his gentle heart. Her features were delicate, and very pleasant to look at.

He walked towards them mesmerized by the girl, and said looking at the man, "Welcome to our camp Messier, I am Philippe and this is my cousin Michelle, come and join us at our fire." The man was visibly moved, he had not been treated with respect or called Messier in a long time, "Thank you Messier Philippe, my name is Serge, and this is my daughter Adelynn."

Philippe offered his hand to Adelynn, saying, "Permit me to help you my lady." The girl blushed in embarrassment, but took the hand of Philippe with her small grimy hand, and let him guide her to a tree stump. Michelle observed in disbelief when he saw the face of Philippe, who appeared completely taken by this Adelynn. He appeared oblivious to the fact that the girl was dressed in filthy rags, barefooted, grimy looking, and obviously undernourished.

Philippe offered their unexpected guest slices of bread, cheese and wine. He sat near Adelyn, who was extremely self-conscious, looking at the ground. He said, "Is the breakfast to your liking Mademoiselle?" The girly shyly looked up to Philippe's eyes, and was taken by his amazing blue eyes, which were looking at her with genuine concern. They looked at each other's eyes for a couple of minutes before she blushed, and said "Very much Messier, thank you for your charity towards us." Then she continued eating hungrily.

Philippe took her hand, and deposited a respectful kiss on it, then said, "Please my lady do not think of it as charity but simply as a traveler helping another traveler." She gave him a big happy smile that made his heart rate double. She thought his features seemed strangely familiar: he looked like the King. Adelyn laughed internally, Philippe was better looking than the King was, and had a golden heart unlike the tyrant they had for a monarch.

Michelle started a conversation with the man. They soon learned that the man had been the wine master at the palace. However, one of his young apprentice had accidentally served the wine for the kitchen help to the King. The monarch became so enraged that he order the execution of the apprentice, and had the hands of Serge mutilated, the poor man also had to spend a year and a half in prison. During that time, his family became destitute, and reduce to living on the streets begging for food. His dear wife could not take it, and died shortly after he got out of prison. Serge had been looking for a job in different wineries with no luck.

Philippe was interested, and started questioning the man regarding his knowledge of his trait. It turned out that before working at the palace he had been a head master in a one of the best wineries in Bordeaux. After having a brief discussion with Michelle. Philippe told Serge about their plans of starting a winery, and he and Micelle offered him the position of master wine maker. They explained at the beginning they could only offer a very modest salary, plus room, and board for him and his children.

Serge was moved to tears, and said "Thank you for giving me an opportunity, I will strive to serve you always. I promise I will not disappoint you, and soon your winery will produce some of the best wine of the country."

Michelle galloped to the nearest town, and came back with a couple of horses that he bought to take their new employees back to their property. That evening when they set camp, Philippe saw Adelyn, shivering under the cool air of the evening, her ragged clothes offering little protection. He gallantly put his hooded cape over her shoulders. Adelyn smiled at him, but then looked at the floor embarrassed, and said, "Messier Philippe, I cannot accept your hood, I …. Am dirty… I don't want to ruin your hood." He gently lifted her chin, and told her, "A little dust from the road is not going to ruin my hood, especially not from someone as beautiful as you." She turned bright read, and Philippe said, "I don't mean to embarrass you my lady, I'm simply stating the truth."

The girl thankfully gripped the edges of the hood with her hands wrapping it around herself. Her father told the young man "You are most kind Messier Philippe; it pains me to see my children suffer as they have, now thanks to you our situation is already improving." Serge thought Philippe looked a lot like the King, but of course, it had to be a coincidence, as his young master was one of the kindest people he had ever met, unlike the King.

That night, Philippe gave Adelyn his blankets, and Michelle shared his with him, unable to let his cousin go cold.

That evening they arrived at their cottage. D'Artagnan went out to great his son and his nephew. After hugging them he said, I see you found a wine master. D'Artagnan followed Philippe, and his eyes widened as he recognized Serge, the first thing he thought about was Philippe, and how dangerous this man could be. But before he could say a thing, Philippe said, "Father this is Serge, his son Jean, and his beautiful daughter Adelyn." The way that Philippe pronounced the name of the girl, made him take a look at the boy, and he was surprised to see the way that Philippe looked at that girl.

Serge seemed to read D'Artagnans mind. He thought he understood. The rumor of the King holding his brother prisoner had been true, and D'Artagnan with his noble heart had rescued the young prince, and was raising him like his own.

He respectfully bended before D'Artagnan, and said, "Messier D'Artagnan I am sure you remember me from the palace, and I want to tell you that I am in debt with your son for his generosity, of giving this cripple a job" Then he lifted his arms to make it easy for D'Artagnan to look at his mutilated limbs.

D'Artagnan appeared shocked he said, "My friend Serge what happened to your hands?" Serge said bitterly, "The king did this to me, and also imprisoned me for the mistake of one of my young apprentice, my dear wife died from shame. I assure you that my heart is with your son, and I will always be loyal to him. He has offered me hope when I had none."

D'Artagnan felt a pang of pain, and shame for Louis actions, he said, "Messier Monteiro, come in with your children to share a meal with us, and to rest for the night. I am happy you have accepted the position, there is no better wine maker in the country than you." Serge blushed at the praise of the musketeer and said, "I am flattered."

Once in the house D'Artagnan notice the condition of Serge and his family. He felt almost moved to tears. He remembered him always elegantly dressed in the palace. He had seen his children and his wife on occasion. They always looked like they belonged at the court. Now they looked like paupers. It was clear they needed a bath, and clean clothes. It did not go unnoticed to D'Artagnan that the girl had Philippe's hood on her shoulders, and that Philippe was looking at her with infatuation, and she gave him discreet glances that showed she was just as infatuated.

They all sat at the table, and D'Artagnan offered them wine, bread and butter, she told them diner would be ready in a couple of hours. When they were finished, eating Philippe told Serge, "Let me show you to my room you can stay there tonight, and tomorrow we'll show you to your cottage." After showing them their room, he showed them the washroom, and helped Adelyn to fill a large pot with water to warm up so they would be able to bathe.

Adelyn went in to the washroom first; Philippe had helped her to fill the bathtub up. While the girl was bathing, Philippe told his grandmother discreetly, "Dear Grandmother, do you think you might have an old dress that Adelyn could wear?" The elderly woman had noticed the attraction between the two young people, and said, "I do, I will take it to the washroom for her."

Philippe walked outside with his cousin who was going to leave to his cottage, he asked him to send one of his brothers with an outfit for Jean.

When his guest finished with their baths Philippe prepared one for himself, as he felt dusty, and sweaty from the trip. He put on a nice white shirt, black bloomers with white stockings and leather shoes. He carefully shaved and combed his hair, wanting to look his best.

When he went out to the living area, he found Adelyn sitting on a bench looking at the fireplace. His mouth almost went ajar, if she was pretty before, now she looked like an angel from heaven. She was clean; her hair brushed, and wavy reaching almost to her waist, dressed in an old, but well kept blue dress of his grandmother. Francesca even gave her a pair of stockings, and an old pair of black shoes, which were slightly big on Adelyn. He sat by her looking at the fireplace content simply by being at her side.

D'artagnan gave Serge some clean clothes, and Jean wore an old outfit of Francois, which he had brought himself at his brother's request.

After dinner, his guest thank them, and retired for the night. Philippe went out to look at the stars, and his father joined him.

D'Artagnan put a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "You found a good wine master, I think our winery will be very successful." The young man smiled at his father happy to get his approval.

After a few minutes D'Artagnan looked at the dreaming face of his son and told him, "I can see you like Adelyn" Philippe blushed and asked his father, "Is it that obvious?"

The older man gave him a pat on the back and said, "It is, and I can see she likes you too. She is a nice girl, and I knew her mother who was an excellent woman."

Philippe appeared excited, and asked, "Really, you think she likes me?" His father responded, "By the way she looks at you I would say so." After a minute the young man said, "Father if they are from the palace then they know Louis. If I understood correctly, Serge told you he will not report me to the palace. Am I right?"

D'Artagnan looked at his son and said, "Yes, Serge gave me his word and I know he is a man of honor. He appears to hate your brother; therefore I don't believe he wants to aid him in any way."

Son and father looked at the stars for a while. Philippe asked, "Father, I don't understand, why would Louis punish this man so harshly for an honest mistake? How can he live with himself, knowing the misery he condemned this man to?

It was not an easy answer, D'Artagnan gave himself time to think about the answer, and when he was ready said, "It pains me to say it, but your brother only cares about himself, at times I think he lacks a conscience. It is not entirely his fault, the old King over spoiled him, and thought him to be cruel and callous. There was nothing I could do to prevent it, by the time I had access to your brother it was too late. I was only his head bodyguard and captain of his musketeers, as much as I tried to give him advice he would not listen. I failed him Philippe. I failed both of you, but at least I can try to make it up to you, there is nothing I can do for Luis other than pray."

Philippe put an arm around his father's shoulders affectionately and said, "Don't think for a minute you failed me. As soon as you knew of my existence, you went and rescued me. It is thanks to you that I am a life now. All that I am today, I owe to you father. I love you father, it would make me happy if you stop blaming yourself for what was done to me. The responsibles are the old king and my brother, but I have forgiven them thanks to you. I see how easy you forget, and forgive, without your example I could have not forgiven them."

D'Artagnan pulled his son into a hug; he could not resist ruffling his hair, and kissing his forehead. He looked at his son proudly and told him, "Thank you for your words son. I love you and for your sake, I will work on forgiving myself."

* * *

><p>I appreciate the review of Oliver Alexander Green, I am glad you like the story.<p>

Guest, it was touching to know my story made you cry, you made my day, thanks!

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi,

A short transition chapter. Next chapter should be more exiting.

Vonny25

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>The next morning Philippe woke up early to milk the cows, he had just finished milking the first cow, when Adelyn walked in to the barn. She had woke up early, and saw Philippe exiting the cottage. She quietly went in to the washroom to put on the blue dress as Francesca had also given her an old gown too sleep in. After she got dressed, she brushed her hair, and washed her face and hands.<p>

Adelyn approached Philippe, who heard her footsteps; he turned his head around, and gave her a happy smile. The girl said "Good morning messier Philippe." Philippe said, "Good morning madam Adelyn. Please call me Philippe" Adelyn gave him a wide smiled and said, "Philippe, please call me Adelyn." The young man continued milking the cow and asked, "Did you sleep well Adelyn?" She responded, "Yes, I did, is there something I can help with?"

Philippe asked, "Do you know how to milk a cow?" The girl responded. "I'm afraid, I don't. I grew up in Paris, and there weren't many cows around."

The young prince, turned farmer thought about it. It would be nice teaching her how to milk a cow, but not today, it would require too much physical contact. He did not want to scare her away. He finished milking the cow, wiped his hands on a rag he had hanging from his breaches, and approached her. After kissing her hand, which cause her to blush. He said, "If you want you can help me to pick the eggs, let me show you how."

Philippe took a woven basket and walked to the chicken nests, he showed Adelyn how to look for the eggs. He put some hay in the basket and deposited a couple of eggs in the basket before handing in to the girl. He said, "If you need help or have a question, I'll be milking the cows."

Adelyn took the basket and said, "It does not seem that hard, I think I understand." She proceeded to pick the eggs, but she definitely was not used to being around farm animals, each time a hen approached her, she jumped, when she heard, the cows moo or the lambs bee, she jumped. Philippe though that was extremely cute, and was spending more time watching her, than milking the cows, but he was experienced, and still manage to finish milking the five cows, before Adelyn finished picking the eggs.

After putting the milk outside of the barn in a safe place, Philippe went to help Adelyn. As they were putting the eggs in the basket they hands kept touching, they both enjoyed it and ended up laughing. As they walked back to the cottage Adelyn said, "You most think I am silly, jumping each time an animal moved or made a noise." He said, "Not at all, I understand you grew up in the city, and actually I thought it was cute." She blushed a little, and then without thinking she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Philippe blushed, and Adelyn blushed after realizing what she did, she was about to take off running as she was so embarrassed. But Philippe took her hand kissed it, and said, "No need to be embarrassed, I actually liked that quiet a lot." Before they entered the cottage he said, "Adelyn, I would like to have my father speak to your father, and ask him for permission for us to see each other." Then he felt stupid, and thought he obviously was going too fast, he panicked thinking he had lost all chances.

To his surprised Adelyn smiled at him, blushed, and said, "I would like that very much Philippe." Then she looked at the floor slightly embarrassed. She had met Philippe only a few days ago; if her dear mother was still a life, what would she think? But she could not help it she liked Philippe very much, and wanted a chance to get to know him.

They entered the kitchen, and found Frances starting breakfast. Philippe kissed, and hugged his grandmother enthusiastically almost lifting her off the ground. She smiled, and said, "Good morning my son, I see you are happy this morning." He said, "Good morning grandmother, it surely is a beautiful day." Francesca was happy for Philippe, she did not know Adelyn but if having her around made her grandson happy, then she had to be a good girl. Philippe had a sixth sense about people, and she did not believe he would fall in love with someone that did not have a pure heart.

Adelyn said shyly, "Good morning Madam D'Artagnan, may I help preparing breakfast?" Frances looked at Adelyn, wondering where she had grown up; she did not speak like a farmer or a pauper. She told the girl, "Yes, I can always use some help, why don't you start frying the eggs? I have the fry pan ready."

The young woman walked to the cooper pan to started cracking and frying eggs. Suddenly Philippe felt protective, if she did not know how to milk a cow or gather eggs, probably she did not know how to cook either, what if she got burned? He approached her and said, "Forgive me for asking Adelyn, but have you fried eggs before?"

Adelyn smiled, she liked him caring about her, she responded, "Yes, I used to help my mother when she was still a life. Before she married my father, she worked in the Royal kitchen, and was a very good cook." Philippe said, "As I said, it was an absurd question, I'll leave you lady's cooking." He went too wash up, and get changed, as he was wearing his work clothes, and wanted to look his best for Adelyn.

Later that morning, D'Artagnan and Philippe took the Monteiro family to the cottage near the winery where they would be staying. They would have to do the bottling at the new building. The cottage was sparsely furnished and needed to be cleaned.

The D'Artagnan's brought supplies for their new employees with them, eggs, wheat, rye, oats, buckwheat, onions, carrots, cabbage, garlic, turnips, peas, cheese, lard, salted pork, butter, and a small barrel of wine. Their land produced all the different foods. Serge said, "Thank you, this food should last us for a long time." Philippe said, "I will be checking on your supplies frequently, to make sure you have all the food you need."

Philippe insisted in helping them get settle, before he left to help his father with the planting. He told Serge to take a couple of days to rest before starting his job.

Philippe galloped in his black horse checking the different parcels where the farm hands were planting. He dismounted frequently, and did some planting himself, as he liked leading by example. His cousins did the same, and it helped to keep their workers motivated.

D'Artagnan was a natural lieder and a good administrator, his saving from his time at the musketeers were growing, as he bought more land, and planted staples that were in demand. They were joining the La Petite Bourgeoisie class despite the heavy taxing by the King. The winery would help to assure their future. He had not touched the money or the jewels of Anne, as he thought they belonged to Philippe.

Over at the palace Louis was throwing a ball as he did often. He was wearing a brand new costume that he ordered for the occasion. His advisors were trying to tell him that the people weren't happy but he ignored them.

Louis entered in to the ballroom the music stop, and the courtesans open a path to the throne for the King. Louis was dressed in a blue costume with a gold crown of olive branches. He regally and arrogantly walked to his throne and gave an order to continue. A noble lady that he had invited approached and stood by him. Soon Louis and his dance companion were dancing and did not stop until the ball was over, as Louis loved dancing.

The young monarch retired to his room, and from there entered in to the room of his mistress in turn. She was a commoner and therefore had not been invited to the ball. She was patiently waiting for him in her light nightgown.

The Queen mother was walking to the chapel, as it was her costume each morning; she listened to mass, and then prayed for the safety of her two sons, and the love of her life. She had not been able to exchange any correspondence with D'Artagnan and Philippe in years, for fear of making Louis suspicious. He continued to believe that his brother was dead. Anne thought that since the time when Louis believed Philippe dead, the young king had become more self-centered, and pleasure seeking.

Anne had been a recluse up until D'Artagnan liberated Philippe, but now enjoyed horse riding, and staying at a country state occasionally. She went when it became too painful to watch Louis behavior. She wished she had a way to go to Gascony without her attendants, and musketeers.

Over in the Village of Ausch Philippe was talking to his father. He said, "Father you know I like Adelyn…" The musketeer said, "I do my son." The young D'Artagnan continued, "You were right she likes me too, and I want to be able to see her. Do you think you could talk to her father to ask for his permission?"

D'Artagnan looked at his son and decided to have a talk with him; he did not want him to follow in the footsteps of Louis. He said, "Yes, I can talk to him, and I think you should be present. Let me get some wine as I would like to talk to you."

A few minutes later D'Artagnan came back with a couple of glasses of wine, and a plate with bread and cheese. He looked at his son and said, "My Philippe, I know that you are an excellent young man, and that you've had some female friends in the past, but I've never seen you in love before. I also believe Adelyn loves you. Always be respectful of the love that you have for each other, never put her in compromising situations, as she is a nice lady from a good Christian Family, even if they are destitute. Always remember that she is a human being the same as you, listen to her, even if you don't agree with her, and guide her kindly."

Philippe had no idea of why his father was having this talk with him. He said, "Father have I've not treated my lady friends nicely? Have I've done something wrong? Because if I have, I want to know about it. I like Adelyn very much, and I don't want to offend her in any way or risk losing her."

The older man had to laugh and said, "No you have done nothing wrong, I think I let my concern take over. As you know, you and Louis are identical twins, and sometimes I worry that you will end up changing women like shirts, the same as your brother. I know you are different, but is my obligation as a father to guide you, and help you to become the best man you can be. Unfortunately I could not do that for Louis."

The young man smiled at his father and said, "Thank you, I'm lucky you are my father. I like having you to guide me. I am sure if you had raised Louis, he would be a different man. I feel bad for him as he missed out on having a great father like you."

D'Artagnnan patted his son on the back and then told him, "Let's give Serge a week to settle in, and then will go to talk to him." The young man said, "Thank you father." After a couple of minutes he said, "Do you think maybe we can give Serge a salary advance, so he can buy clothes for his family, and other things that they might need." His father responded, "That is an excellent idea, since it is your project, it is up to you to decide the amount, and when to give it."

Philippe went to talk to his cousin Michelle, and gave him some money to give to Serge as an advance. He did not want to do it himself, as he did not want for Serge to feel cornered to accept him seeing his daughter, because of fear of not getting his salary. Michelle told him, "You really like Adelyn, don't you?" Philippe responded, "I do, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, also a hard worker, and my father told me she is a good Christian."

Michelle laughed, and said, "It seems fitting for a prince to fall in love with someone raised at the palace." Philippe gave his cousin a friendly punch, and said, "I'm no prince, I'm a D'Artagnan. I don't have my head in the clouds believing myself to be a nobleman. I am a farmer, and soon the son of a winery owner."

Michelle withdrew his sword, and said, "Then if you are no prince defend yourself." The two cousins started a friendly confrontations, whose only propose was to practice, and improve their skills, they went on for 45 minutes until they decided to call it a tie, and dropped exhausted and sweaty to the ground. They had not even rested for five minutes when out of nowhere, Tangy and Francois jump off their horses, and withdrew their swards. This time the younger boys were the winners, but it was not easy, even as tired, as Michelle and Philippe were, they still were able to spear for 30 minutes before being defeated.

Serge was settling in to his new job. Michelle and Tangy were going to accompany him to buy the barrels for the wine to age in. Bu at the moment Philippe was only concerned about Adelyn, as his father and he were galloping towards the cottage of their wine master. Serge was expecting them as D'Artagnan had told them they would be visiting. At first, he thought they wanted to talk about business, but seeing Adelyn so happy, and singing made him think otherwise.

The two D'Artagnan's dismounted, and knocked at the door. Adelyn was waiting by the door and opened it. Serge came to welcome them accompanied by Jean. The three men and the boy sat at the table drinking wine, while Adelyn served them some fresh baked bread and cheese. She kept smiling at Philippe who kept admiring her.

Finally D'Artagnan said, "Serge, my friend, I am here because my son would like to be able to visit with your daughter. I assure you he has good intentions. I don't want you to feel pressured because you work for us, whatever your decision is it will not affect your employment." Serge thought about it and said, "Forgive me for asking, but is your son anything like the King, when it comes to women?"

The former Captain said, "No, they might look alike but there personalities are completely different. My son is kind and gentle. He has had some female friends but nothing else. This is the first time he asks me to request permission for him to see a lady."

Philippe said in his own defense, "Messier Monteiro, I assure you that my intentions are honorable. I only wish to get to know your beautiful daughter better. I think I might be in love with her. I could never hurt her or put her honor at risk. I don't know much about my brother, but I am a different person, besides he is a King and I am a farmer, that alone should say a lot."

Serge called Adelyn, and asked her to sit with them, then looking at her asked her, "Adelyn do you wish to get to know Philippe better." The girl took a couple of breaths for courage and said with a grin, "I do father I like him very much, I think I am falling in love. It would make me very happy if you allow me to see him"

The wine master smiled and said, "I see no reason why you cannot see each other. I know the D'Artagnan family is one to keep their word. I trust your word Philippe, please take care of my Adelyn, she and her brother are all that I have left." The young man responded, "Thank you I assure you I am a man of honor like my father, and I will take good care of Adelyn."

The next day Philippe found some time to make it over to Adelyn's cottage, and found her getting water from the well, immediately he went to help her, and deposited a kiss on her hand. She smiled at him and said, "I'm glad you are here, I was getting lonely." Philippe asked her, "What are you doing?" She responded, "I am getting water to wash out clothes." The young man said, "Let me draw the water for you."

After Philippe finished getting the water he said, "What are you cooking? It smell's lovely." She answered, "Pork stew, would you like some? I was getting ready to have my noon meal." He said, "Yes, thank you, but will it be enough left for your father and brother?" She chuckled a little and said, "I was hoping a certain someone would stop by, and made some for him."

Adelyn handed him a bowl, and after taking the first bite he said, "It's delicious, did your mother teach you how to make the stew?" Adelyn was beaming and said, "Yes she did… you know I think she would have liked you." Philippe said, "I wish I could have met her." Then Philippe seem distracted. His girlfriend asked, "Is there something wrong?" He said, "No, I was thinking about my own mother, you know I've only seen her once… I wish… I could get to know her….But I know it cannot be. At least I have my grandmother and my aunt Giana."

The young woman put an arm around Philippe's shoulders lending moral support, not knowing what to say. That was enough for the young man he put an arm around her waist, and kissed her temple gratefully. After a few minutes, Adelyn asked, "Did your mother give you that crucifix?" He nodded, she said, "I remember seeing your mother at the gardens of the palace from a distance, she always wore that crucifix, you must mean a lot to her to give it to you."

A week later Serge, Jean, Michelle and Tangy were on their way to by oak barrels. Adelyn would be staying at the D'Artagnan's cottage as she could not stay in her cottage without protection. It seemed Philippe and Adelyn would never stop grinning.

* * *

><p>I appreciate the review of Oliver Alexander Green, I'm glad you like the idea of Philippe being in love. Romance for D'Artagnan will come in time.<p>

Thanks for your reviews Olivia. I am so happy you like the story and my writing.

Please review! I thrive on reviews. Ideas and constructive criticism are also welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Philippe 6

Adelynn woke up early the next morning, and walked to the barn where she knew she would find Philippe. She got near him and said, "Good morning Philippe." Then she leaned and kissed his cheek. He stood up, and wiped his hands on the rag he had hanging from his breaches, before hugging Adelyn and kissing her head, breathing in her womanly scent."

Then Adelyn asked him, "Do you think you can teach me how to milk a cow?" Philippe said, "Of course." He went ahead and let her watch him as explained the procedure. When he finished milking the cow, he told her, "I am going to let you milk the next cow, if anything that I do makes you uncomfortable let me know. I'll have to get pretty close to you to guide your hands."

Adelyn sat on the stool, and Philippe crouch behind her, with his body touching hers, and then put his strong hands over here's, and guided her expertly. They were both were both enjoying the physical contact, and he stayed in that position much longer than necessary, when they finished milking the cow, Adelyn turned around with a glorious smile on her face. He cupped one of his cheeks, and slowly approached her parted lips; the kiss was short and gentle. Adelyn put a hand on his shoulder throwing him of balance he fell backward pulling Adelyn with him. They looked at each other with big surprised eyes, and laughed. Adelyn knelled, and Philippe jumped to his feet, and helped Adelyn up. It should have been an awkward moment but it wasn't. They had felt perfectly comfortable with the physical contact as if they were meant for each other.

They walked back to the cottage, and Philippe told Adelyn, "We'll have to start breakfast, as my grandmother is having a hard time getting up early." The girl smiled at him and told him, "Go and get ready, I'll take care of breakfast." Philippe smiled gratefully, and said, "Thank you."

Adelyn spend the day helping Francesca who enjoyed her company. The older woman told Adelyn, "I hope you, and Philippe get married, you are a good woman." Adelyn blushed and said, "Thank you for your words Madame D'Artagnan."

That Sunday after church, Adelyn and Philippe went to the lake fishing. Adelyn was a good horsewoman but decided instead to ride behind her boyfriend, she liked being close to his warm body. Philippe helped her to put a worm on her fishing line, and they both sat enjoying each other's company. Philippe had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, as he did not want to dirty them.

After a while, Adelyn caught a fish, and Philippe went to help her get it off the hook. Adelyn saw Philippe had a scar on his left forearm. She ran a finger over it and asked, "What happened?" Philippe threw the fish in the wooden bucket and said, "A rat bit me when I was a younger." Adelyn brought his arm to her lips, kissed the scar, and then asked, "Did the king have you in jail?"

Philippe poured wine in two coper cups, motioned her to sit near him. He was moved by her loving actions, he kissed her temple, held her hand and said, "Yes, I was in La Bastille from the time I was 12 until my father saved me when I was 15." He closed his eyes, and pain appeared on his face, Adelyn cupped his face tenderly with her hands, and kissed his lips. He kissed her back intensely, and she responded to his need. After a minute, they broke the kiss, and looked at each other with a newfound sparkle in their eyes.

The young woman said, "I hate the king so much, he has hurt everyone I love. How could he put you in La Bastille? You were only a child you could have died there! Philippe, pulled her close to him, and put his face on top of her head. He said, "I almost did, if my father had come a week later I think he would have found me dead. It took me a long time to recover, and I still have occasional nightmares about it, but I have forgiven my brother. I am glad I lived, to be able to meet you. I love you Adelyn, more than I can tell you."

Adelyn said, "I love you too Philippe, I never knew I could love so much." Then after a minute she confide in him, "I have nightmares too, about living on the street, my mother dying, and my father getting out of prison with his limbs mutilated." Philippe saw tears shining in her eyes, he gently kissed her and said, "Shush my love, all of that is behind you, all that suffering is over for both of us." He held her tightly until she gave him a brave tiny smile.

The months passed, and it was time to harvest the grapes. Philippe, his father, and his cousins went to deliver the grapes to different wineries, and kept the best for their wine. Serge was careful with each step of the wine production from choosing the grapes to transferring to the barrels to age. Soon they would start the bottling process.

Aramaris was on his way to Paris as ordered by hs superior from the Jesuits. He had heard from Athos and Porthos that his good friend D'Artagnan was living in Gascony with his son. He decided he would stop, and visit him on his way to Paris. He was curious to meet the son of the Gascon, and imagined him to be a few years old. He did not hear nothing about a wife, and who was the mother of the son of D'Artagnan.

It was mid-day when Aramaris rode up to the cottage where the local priest told him his friend lived. He dismounted and knocked at the door. An elderly woman answered the door, she said, "How may I help you monsignor?" The priest said, "Madame, I am looking for Charles Sieur D'Artagnan, he is a good friend of mine, we were musketeers together. My name is Aramaris." Madame D'Artagnan said, "Welcomed monsignor, my son has told me about you, please come in."

Francesca had the priest sit at the table, and insisted on feeding him. After he was done, he asked, "Madame D'Artagnan, do you know where your son is?" She responded, "I think he is at the winery." She gave the priest directions, Aramaris mounted his horse, and headed to see his friend.

At the winery Philippe, his father and his cousins were working on getting their wine bottled, and labeled. They also had a few employees helping them. Aramaris dismounted, and knocked at the door of the building. Philippe answered the door, he immediately recognized Aramaris, as the man that had put him in the iron mask, and taken him to prison.

Philippe withdraw his sword, and charged at Aramaris, while he yelled "Father they are here to take me back!" D'Artagnan ran towards the door, his sward in one hand, and his musket on the other, they would have to kill him before he would let them take Philippe back to Le Bastille. Behind him were the cousins of Philippe, Jean, and even the employees who loved Philippe, and D'Artagnan for giving them a chance to work despite their background, and their deformities.

Aramaris recognized Philippe, he was grateful beyond words to find him alive and well, he had nightmares about the boy dying in prison alone and forgotten. His concise reproaching him daily, he had been doing penance for years, since the day he left the young boy crying in prison, with his face and head encased in an iron mask.

The men surrounded Aramaris, and he was sure his end had come; he did not even withdraw his sword, as he felt that whatever was coming to him was well deserved. D'Artagnan recognized Aramaris. He order everyone to stop, and send the employees back to work. Philippe's family still had Aramaris surrounded with their swords pointing at him. D'Artagnan turn to see his son who was pale, and sweating. He asked him, "Philippe what makes you think Aramaris comes to take you?" His son said, "Father he is the one that took me to Le Bastille, and encased my head and face in the iron mask."

D'Artagnan asked Aramaris, "Do you come alone or do you have people with you?" The priest said, "I come alone, and I mean no harm to Philippe, in fact my happiness could not be greater in finding him alive and well. My conscience has been torturing me, and I thought I was dammed." As soon as he finished speaking, he was knocked down to the floor by the fist of D'Artagnan. He did not try to defend himself as much as every muscle in his body told him too.

After a few minutes, D'Artagnan stopped realizing Aramaris was lying on the floor with his nose, and mouth bleeding, and not moving a finger to defend himself. He stood up, and told him "How could you Aramaris? How could you! You put my son in prison when he was a child, you condemned my innocent son to the most horrible existence, he almost died there of starvation! How could you!

While D'Artagnan was yelling at him, the priest had monished to get on his knees, and made his way to Philippe. He put his face to the ground, and his hands on Philippe's feet. He said, "I beg for your forgiveness your majesty. I deserve hell for what I did to you. I wish I had never done that, it would have been better to be imprisoned myself for disobeying the king, than to live with this weight on my conscience. I bless the Lord to find your majesty alive and well. I bless D'Artagnan for saving you, and adopting you. Again this unworthy warm asks for your forgiveness, even if I don't deserve it."

Philippe looked at the weeping figure of the priest at his feet begging for forgiveness. He struggled with himself. He had forgiven his brother, and the old King, but that was easier, he did not have nightmares about them encasing his face, and head in an iron mask, or killing his benefactors. Could he forgive this man? His father put an arm around his shoulders and told him, "Philippe no one will think less of you if you don't forgive Aramaris, he is asking too much from you." The young man looked at his father gratefully.

The young Files de France closed his eyes, and prayed while Aramaris was still weeping at his feet, after about five minutes he opened his eyes, and touch the shoulder of the priest who looked up at him. Philippe offered his hand, and when the priest hesitated to take it he said, "Please stand, a man of God should not be on his knees in front of a simple farmer. I forgive you first for killing my guardians, and also for condemning me to a life of misery with me being innocent of any crime. I no longer hold that against you. Please stand." Aramaris took the hand of Philippe, and stood up. He looked at the young man's eyes, and saw how kind there were, he said, "Thank you, I'll me in debt to your majesty for the rest of my life, thank you."

Aramaris turned to face his friend and said, "I also beg for your forgiveness my friend, I beg you forgive me from treating you son in such a cruel manner. I was under the king's orders, but that one time, I should have disobeyed."

D'Artagnan gave Aramaris a handkerchief to wipe the blood on his face and said, "My son has forgiven you, and so do I. But I warn you if you ever put my son in danger again, I will kill you." Aramaris wiped his face and said, "Thank you D'Artagnan, believe me I will never put Philippe in danger again, I rather die, and if there is anything I can help with, tell me and I will do it if it is in my power." D'Artagnan hugged his old friend and told him, "What a priest you make, I think your flock will be holier than you are." Aramaris laughed thinking his friend was right and patted his friend on the back.

Philippe said, "Father I'll stay here, why don't you take Father Aramaris to the cottage so he can clean up, and rest. I will see you there for dinner." On the way to the cottage D'Artagnan decided not to tell his friend that he was the real father of the king and Philippe, he was afraid the priest might use this knowledge against his son's.

Than night the three men sat by the fire. The priest said, "I am glad I will be able to be of service to you and redeem myself in that way." The priest blessed the winery the next morning, and then left to Paris carrying some letters.

Adelyn and Philippe were out ridding, with Adelyn holding on to Philippe. She said, "Are you sure that priest will not betray you, I could not bear to be away from you or to see you suffer." Philippe said, "I am sure, he is man of his word. He did what he did to me because he was under the orders of the king, and is truly sorry. He is a former musketeer, and a friend of my father. Don't worry my love."

Five months later the queen mother was on her way to a spiritual retreat in a monastery near Gascony. Aramaris was with her. The king send a few musketeers to protect his mother, with an order to return after dropping her at the monastery. The queen took no companions as Aramaris said, it would not aid in her spiritual growth, and some nuns would take care of all her needs."

The musketeers left after leaving their queen at the monastery. Louis trusted Aramaris, and saw no need to send a spy.

Over at the Vineyard of the sorrowful D'Artagnan, and Philippe were busy decorating, and furnishing the country house they had built, so the queen mother could visit. Philippe had personally carved beautiful crucifixes for each bedroom, and a large one for the living area, his work was that of an accomplished artist. They had sold all of their wine, and made a nice profit, the following year they would have to double the production as the demand was high.

Once the musketeers were gone, Aramaris waited 3 days before bringing a carriage at night to take the queen to visit her son. Once they were a good distance from the monastery D'Artagnan, Philippe, and his cousins rode surrounding the carriage ready to protect their queen. The heart of the Queen was beating so hard she thought it would come out of her chest. She could not wait to see, and hug her son as well as the love of her life. It was hard to distinguish their figures in the darkness but she knew they were only feet away from her.

Finally, an hour and a half later they arrived to the property of D'Artagnan. Philippe open the door of the carriage, and offered his mother his hand, on the other side was D'Artagnan also offering his hand. The queen's heart was leaping from happiness. She took the hand of both, and let them guide her inside the house.

Once inside the house both Philippe and D'Artagnan bowed before her, and then kissed her hand. She was in no mood for formalities; she took their hands, pulled them both near to her, and embrace them the best she could crying from happiness. Her son and lover embrace her, and mixed their own tears with hers.

Michelle and Tangy discreetly took the luggage of the queen to her room, and left not wanting to disrupt the family moment. Anne broke the silence and said, "Philippe my son, you are so handsome and strong." Philippe smiled and said, "Thank you mother, I am so happy you are here thank you for coming to visit us" Anne kissed his cheek happy at seeing how healthy he looked, the last time she saw him he looked like he was at the doors of dead.

The queen mother turned to D'Artagnan and they looked at each other with lodging, she threw her arms around his neck, and he hugged her back. He wanted to kiss her but resisted, as he knew Aramaris could come in at any minute. Philippe decided his parents needed some time alone, and took the priest who was entering the house with him to the dining room. The priest saw nothing unusual as the couple managed to break the hug when they heard him nearing the door. D'Artagnan whispered in to her ear, "Anne you are as beautiful as always." She whispered back, "And you as handsome." There would be time to kiss, and much more later. They could not risk their secret in front of Aramaris.

Since it was late, they offered their visitors cheese, bread butter and wine. Aramaris said, "This wine is excellent, where did you get it?" Philippe said proudly, "It is from our winery, I'll get you a bottle to take with you monsignor." The priest said, "Thank you, I better get going, I have a lot to do in the next 3 weeks." He stood up, bowed before the queen mother and said, "Your majesty I leave you in good hands, I will be back for you in three weeks." Anne said, "I appreciate your help monsignor Aramaris. God bless you." Philippe stood up walked down to the cellar, came back with a bottle of wine and said, "Monsignor let me walk you to your carriage." Aramaris did not know what to say Philippe was being must kind to him. He said, "Your highness there is no need."

Phillippe could not help himself from laughing candidly and said, "Forgive me monsignor, I find it most amusing for you to call me with a royal title. If you have not noticed, I am D'Artagnan the farmer, and son of D'Artagnan former musketeer, owner of a winery, farm and vineyard. Please call me Philippe or D'Artagnan the youngest."

The priest thought to himself, "What have you done Aramaris, if it was not enough to have him live in misery for all those years; you also robed his nobility from him. To the point that he rejects it completely, or maybe he does not even believe himself to be a noble. Look at what you have you done! Will God ever forgive me for such a crime?"

Aramaris said after bowing before Philippe, "As you wish your highness, I mean Philippe D'Artagnan the youngest." Philippe shook his head, and started walking towards the door. His father told him, "Philippe, why don't you stay with your mother, and I'll walk Aramaris out." The young man said, "Father but I don't want you to carry the presents we have for the monastery." His father patted his back, smiled and said, "Are you trying to tell me I am getting old, and decrepit?" Philippe smiled at his father, and said respectfully, "Of course not father, I am only saying that is the job of an adult son to take the harder tasks upon himself."

The queen mother was watching the men she loved interact; he could see how much D'Artagnan and Philippe loved each other, it filed her heart with warmth. She also saw the sincerity of Aramaris repentance. She smiled stood up and said, "I will walk to the door with you gentleman, of that way both of you can help father Aramaris." Philippe offered his arm to his mother, she took it, and could not help but to notice how firm the muscles of her son were, definitely firmer than Louis arms. It amazed her, she would have never guessed that Philippe would make such a complete recovery; he was stronger than Louis was. She put her head on her sons shoulder affectionately.

Aramaris stood by the carriage and D'Artagnan told him, "Aramaris we have a few sacks of grains, and vegetables that we would like to send to the monastery, along with a couple of hams." The priest said, "I assure you my friend that is not necessary. I owe you, your son and the queen so much." Philippe said, "Please monsignor, we are not trying to repay you, we only want to be good Christian, and send alms to the saintly monks that live in the monastery." Aramaris looked at the sincerity in the face of the young man, and thought that D'Artagnan was definitely doing an admirable job raising the young prince. He said, "In that case I cannot refuse, thank you very much your m…Philippe D'Artagnan the youngest."

The two D'Artagnans loaded the carriage with the food, and Philippe took his mother inside to give his father some privacy with the priest. Aramaris said, "Thank you D'Artagnan for everything. I have to commend you for your great service to the country in raising a Files De France to be noble and honorable, the best Bourbon I have ever met. You have sacrificed everything for France I admire you. However, don't you think Philippe should be able to accept his noble origins? Someday he might have to serve France as its King." D'Artagnan said, "I do not wish that type of life upon my son, but if some day he is called to serve France, I assure you he will be ready. He is a brave, honorable young man, and more capable that what you might imagine."

Aramaris boarded the carriage and said, "Goodbye D'Artagnan, you have built yourself a nice country house, I think it is a good place for the queen mother to visit with her son. I will see you in three weeks. In the name of the monks, I thank you for your generosity; you are sending them so much food. Are you sure you will not needed it later in the season?" D'Artagnan said, "I am sure Aramaris, it does not even put a dent in our reserves. Philippe is so generous with the poor that I think God blesses us with more than our fair share of food." Aramaris said more to himself than to his friend. "Another excellent quality. I wonder if the old king got them mixed up, and kept the youngest twin." D'Artagnan closed the door of the carriage choosing not to comment on what his friend said.

D'Artagnan walked back in to his house, and found Anne and Philippe sitting in the living room. He joined them it was well past midnight, and he did not want Anne to over tire herself. She heard her say, "I cannot imagine greater happiness than to be here with you and your father my son. We have so much catching up to do."

The former captain of the musketeers said, "I cannot imagine greater happiness than to have you here Anne, but it is late, and you have had long day. Let us retiree for the night, and we can start catching up tomorrow." Philippe stood up, and kissed his mother's cheek then said, "Good night mother. I hope you sleep well. I feel like I am dreaming, I will not believe you are here until I wake up, and find you here in the morning." Anne stood up with the help of D'Artagnan, and hugged Philippe. She said, "I assure you I will be here in the morning, good night my son."

Philippe walked up to his room, and closed his door, he was not sure what type of sleeping arrangements his parents would have, and did not want to intrude. After Philippe left, Anne and D'Artagnan stood looking at each other. Anne parted her lips offering them to D'Artagnan, he cupped her face tenderly between his hands, and kissed her. The kiss grew in intensity fueled by the need they had for one another.

They started walking up the stairs and Anne said, "D'Artgnan, I would like it very much if I could share your bedroom while I am here." D'Artagnan kissed her ear and said, "I would like that very much too Anne. I cannot imagine anything that would make me happier."

D'Artagnan helped Anne to get undressed, and she put on a nightgown. He undressed himself, and put on a nightshirt with matching breaches. He sat on the love sit, and waited for Anne to join him. She smiled at him, and sat down reclining her body on him, and looking at his face. He put his arms around her, and admired her timeless beauty. D'Artagnan said, "I have missed you very much Anne, it is extremely difficult to be away from you, even if all I could do at the Palace was look at you from a distance."

Anne took her fingers and ran them over D'Artagnan face as to convince herself that he was real. She looked at his handsome blue eyes and said, "I love you D'Artagnan, the only reason I can bear being without you is because of Philippe. I wish that things were different, I am a widow now, and how I wish we could be married."

He kissed the tip of her nose, her eyes and her lips. He separated from her gasping and said, "That would be a dreamed come true my love, but our social positions are so different that it seems impossible." Anne put her hand behind his head, and pulled him in to another passionate kiss while running her hand over his back. He kissed her neck, and touched her body tenderly before standing up, and carrying her to bed. In their need they undressed each other…They were no longer queen and subject but man and woman.

Philippe woke up early as always, and mounted his horse to go, and get Adelyn who had offered to do the cooking while the queen was visiting. As it was their habit Adelyn rode holding on to him and enjoyed his manly scent. When they arrived at the house. They both walked through the back door, and in to the kitchen. Philippe placed water over the fire as he was planning to fill the bathtub up for his parents. He gave a quick kiss to Adelyn, and told her, I'll be back as soon as I finish milking the cows, and picking the eggs.

Adelyn started baking the bread and some pastries. She decided to wait before frying the ham, and the eggs. She heard Philippe entering and told him, I think I'll use the fresh eggs for this morning, and I might have time to make fresh butter. Philippe told her, "Let me go and clean up, I'll be right down to help." He was back clean, shaved, and wearing a new custom. Adelyn told him, "You look very elegant Philippe." He kissed her and said, "So do you in your new dress." D'Artagnan had order some new clothes for all of his family, and Adelyn, as they would be in close contact with Anne.

Philippe helped with the tedious work of making butter. When sunrise came, he went over to the washroom that connected to his father's bedroom, and entered quietly though the back door. He prepared the bathtub for them and left quietly. Adelyn had put some dried rose petals to boil with the water to give it a pleasant smell.

D'Artagnan woke up when he heard Philippe filling the bathtub, he smiled thinking that his boy was the kindest person he knew. His son had gone to all the trouble of preparing a bath for him and Anne. He hoped that next year they would be able to afford some servants.

The Gascon started kissing Anne and she woke up smiling at him. He told her, "There is a bath waiting for us." The queen mother got out of bed with him and they both entered the washroom. Anne said, "The water smells like roses, how thoughtful of you." D'Artagnan said, "Actually it is our son who thought of it, he always tries to make others happy." Anne told him, "Then he takes after you."

Anne got in the tub with the help of D'Artagnan and he submerged himself right after her. They were both a little shy as neither had ever taken a bath with someone else. All the shines disappeared as they starting washing each other, and then caressing each other's bodies.

Philippe told Adelyn, "I'm starving, are my parents ever going to come down for breakfast?" He had not even finished his sentence when he heard food steps in the dining room. He grabbed his love by her hand, and started pulling her to the dining room.

* * *

><p>I appreciate the reviews of Olivia, thanks for following the story and leaving me encouraging messages.<p>

I appreciate all of my readers. I am most tankful to those that have reviewed.

**Please Review!**


End file.
